Mon admirateur secret
by Yume U
Summary: Naruto croyait passer une journée ordinaire au lycée en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Sasuke. Mais qu'arriverait-il s'il découvrait une lettre dans son casier le matin même? Qui est ce mystérieux admirateur? SasuNaru. Bonne Lecture!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mon admirateur secret**_

Résumé : Naruto croyait passer une journée ordinaire avec ses meilleurs amis, quand il découvre une lettre dans son casier. Qui est ce mystérieux admirateur?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de Maître Kishimoto.

Note : J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fanfic en cours de français, alors que je parlais avec mon amie MiaAndersonHummelGleek. C'est ma deuxième fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas très douée pour la correction. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'abandonne pas la fanfic _Notre rêve_, j'ai une légère panne d'inspiration pour le moment, mais je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant.

Merci et bonne lecture!

Les mots en _italique_ sont les rêves de Naruto.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La Première lettre

_Où suis-je? On dirait mon repère près de la rivière. Pourquoi suis-je ici et comment y suis-je arrivé? Il y a une personne au bord de la rive. Elle est floue, mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître. L'ombre se retourne et me fait face. Qui es-tu?_

Je me fais tirer du sommeil par mon réveil matin. Déçu, je sors de mon lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me préparer à aller au lycée. Je rentre dans la douche, ouvre l'arrivée d'eau et me met directement en dessous. J'aime prendre ma douche le matin, ça me permet de me réveiller en douceur, surtout quand je me lève un peu de mauvaise humeur, comme ce matin. Je me demande vraiment qui est la personne que j'ai vue dans mon rêve?

Après m'avoir lavé, je sors, passe une serviette autour de mes reins et jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir. En enlevant la buée, je vois des épis d'un blond aussi éclatant que les rayons du soleil, des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel en plein été, un teint d'une couleur caramel et trois cicatrices sur chaque joue, qui me donne un air sauvage. Je tente de dompter ma crinière avec mon peigne, mais en vain. Je retourne dans ma chambre et enfile mon uniforme. Je l'adore, il est constitué d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate rayée rouge et bleu-marine, d'un blazer bleu-marine avec des lignes rouges sur les pans du col et sur le haut des poches, un pantalon bleu-marin aussi et des chaussures noires.

Je prends mon sac et descend pour rejoindre ma famille pour le petit déjeuner. À peine arrivé dans la cuisine que je suis envahi par une succulente odeur. Je vois mon frère, Yahiko, au fourneau avec le tablier de maman. Cette dernière est assise à la table en train de siroter son café quotidien. Je m'approche d'elle et lui donne un baiser sur la joue comme bonjour. Je prends place à ses côtés et l'observe.

Je l'admire tant ma mère. Avant d'arriver à Konoha, ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki, vivait dans un petit village non loin d'ici. Au lycée, elle se faisait taquiner non seulement parce qu'elle était une étrangère, mais aussi à cause de sa longue chevelure rouge et de sa tête ronde. Ils lui avaient donné le surnom de la tomate. Quand les personnes allaient trop loin, ils étaient confrontés à la fureur de ma mère. Elle reçue un nouveaux surnom, celui du piment rouge sang. Parmi tous les élèves de sa classe, un seul ne se moquait pas d'elle. Cette personne était…

-Bonjour tout le monde!

C'était mon père, Minato Namikaze. Il m'a déjà confié qu'au lycée il admirait ma mère pour sa détermination et sa gentillesse. De son côté, ma mère ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'elle croyait que c'était un autre de ces garçons qui se moquaient d'elle. Ses sentiments envers lui ont changés quand il lui a sauvé la vie. Un jour alors que ma mère était partie au marché, le frère ainé d'un des garçons qui se moquaient d'elle était venu lui faire payer d'avoir battu son petit frère. Ses amis et lui l'ont pourchassé jusqu'au pont et l'ont poussé en bas. Mon père, qui se promenait dans le coin, avait vu se qui c'était passé et avait sauté à l'eau pour le sauver de la noyade. Mon père avait transporté ma mère sur la berge comme une princesse, mais avant d'être déposée sur le sol, elle lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait sauvé alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il lui avait répondu qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avant, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était capable de se défendre toute seul, mais que cette fois il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre une personne qui lui était chère. Papa m'avait dit qu'après il avait pris une des mèches de cheveux rouge et l'avait portée à ses lèvres et lui avait donné un léger baiser en lui disant que ses cheveux étaient magnifiques et qu'ils ressemblaient un peu au fil rouge du destin, parce qu'ils les avaient guidés vers son âme sœur. C'est depuis ce jour que ma mère en est tombée follement amoureuse.

Tout en repensant à cette belle histoire, je les regarde avec un doux sourire. Je sors de mes pensées par l'arrivé de mon frère avec une assiette remplie de crêpe. J'englouti mon petit déjeuner, prend mon bentô, souhaite une bonne journée à ma famille et me dirige vers l'entré pour mettre mes souliers. À peine que j'ai le temps de mettre un pied dehors que j'entends une voix familière m'appeler.

-Enfin te voilà Usuratonkachi!

Je me retourne et pose mon regard sur celui de mon meilleur ami de toujours, Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Teme! lui dis-je avec d'un air moqueur.

Il me fait un rictus et nous prenons le chemin en direction du lycée. Discrètement, je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il est plus grand de deux centimètres, il a des cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoiles et relevé en pique derrière sa tête avec deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage, des yeux sombres, mais tellement profonds qu'on pourrait s'y perdre et une peau blanche qui contraste avec le reste. Lui et moi nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes petits. Nos mères étaient de bonne amies au lycée et quand Mikoto avait appris ma naissance, elle était venue nous rendre visite à l'hôpital pour présenter Sasuke avec Fugaku, son mari, et Itachi, son fils ainé. Nous étions inséparables et même si plus grand nous avons eu des hauts et des bas, notre amitié s'était renforcée. Malheureusement pour moi, mon amitié envers Sasuke s'est transformée en quelque chose de plus fort encore il y a maintenant deux ans. Je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami et j'essaye de faire taire cet amour par peur de le perdre.

Je sors de mes pensées et réalise que nous sommes arrivés au lycée de Konoha. C'est une grande institution fondée par Hashirama Senju il y a de ça une centaine d'années et dont l'actuelle directrice est nul autre que la petite fille du fondateur, j'ai nommé Tsunade. Non seulement c'est la directrice de mon lycée, mais c'est aussi une très bonne amie de la famille. Notre école est réputée pour être l'établissement où il y a le plus de club. Nous avons des clubs sportifs, comme le club de judo et l'équipe de soccer, des clubs artistiques, comme le club de théâtre et la chorale, ainsi que le journal étudiant et le conseil des élèves.

Je vois devant les grilles de l'école, une tête rose parler avec une tête blonde et une tête brune. C'est notre meilleure amie Sakura Haruno qui discute avec deux de nos amis, les charmantes Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyûga. Arrivé à leur hauteur, j'entends quelque bride de leur conversation.

-Donc pour musique tout est parfait, mais nous devons encore perfectionner notre chorégraphie. Répétition ce soir après les cours! Je demanderais à maître Tsunade si nous pouvons nous entraîner dans l'auditorium. leur dit Sakura.

-D'accord! répondit Ino et Hinata en même temps.

Ino regarde dans ma direction et lève la main avant de crier :

-Tiens, bonjour vous deux!

Sakura se retourne et se jette dans mes bras pour me faire un câlin. Sasuke et moi la connaissons depuis l'école primaire. Des garçons s'étaient moqués d'elle en disant qu'elle avait un grand front. Nous l'avions défendue et puni ces garçons. Nous sommes de grands amis depuis. Au début, je croyais être amoureux d'elle, mais je m'étais rendu compte que c'était plus de l'amitié que j'éprouvais envers elle. Sakura est la seule à être au courant de mon attirance pour Sasuke. Quand je lui ai annoncé, elle ne m'a pas porté de préjugé et m'a serré dans ses bras. Depuis elle me dit sans cesse que je dois lui dire mes sentiments.

Elle quitte mes bras avec un sourire aux lèvres et se dirige vers Sasuke pour lui réclamer un câlin qui lui accorde avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme que moi, mais qui fait toujours plaisir de lui donner. Après notre étreinte matinale, tous les cinq nous nous dirigeons vers nos casiers et j'en profite pour demander aux filles :

-De quoi parliez-vous tantôt?

-De notre numéro pour le festival de l'école et des éléments que nous devons encore mettre au point. Et de votre côté, comment ça se passe? nous demande Sakura.

-Nous avons un entrainement avec les autres après les cours. Nous devons gagner contre les profs cette année, lui dis-je avec enthousiasme.

-Pour ça il faudrait que tu arrête d'envoyer le ballon n'importe où, me dit Sasuke avec son sourire moqueur.

-C'est arrivé une fois et puis l'arbitre n'avait qu'à pas être là.

-C'est ça Dobe, trouves-toi une excuse.

-Ah non, vous n'allez pas commencer ça ce matin? nous crie Sakura d'un air exaspéré.

Surpris, nous nous retournons vers notre amie et partons tous les trois dans un fou rire. C'est toujours comme ça depuis que nous somme au primaire, Sasuke et moi ce disputant pour une idiotie et Sakura qui nous crie dessus. C'est en quelque sorte une façon de montrer notre affection. C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça. Nous avons tous les trois un fort caractère.

Arrivé à nos cassiers, je l'ouvre et retire mes souliers d'extérieur pour enfiler ceux d'intérieur, quand je remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel. Au fond de mon casier, se trouve une enveloppe orange avec mon nom dessus. Songeur, je me tourne vers mes deux meilleurs amis et leur demande :

-Est-ce l'un de vous deux qui a mit cette lettre dans mon casier?

-Non Naruto, je suis arrivé avec toi ce matin! me dit Sasuke avec incompréhension.

-Et moi, avec les filles pour notre répétition! me dit Sakura.

-Mais alors, de qui est-ce?

-Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de l'ouvrir, répondit mon amie.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe, découvre un message écrit sur du papier à lettre aussi orange que son l'enveloppe et commence à lire son contenu.

_**Cher Naruto,**_

_**C'est avec tout mon courage que je t'écris ce doux message, afin que je puisse te faire part de mes sentiments. Cette lettre est en aucun cas une mauvaise plaisanterie, prend le temps de lire attentivement ce que je t'ai écris. **_

_**Voilà maintenant deux ans que je t'observe en secret dans l'espoir de te déclarer mon amour. Quand tu passes près de moi, mon cœur bat si fort dans que j'ai peur qu'il ne se brise. Je ne pourrais supporter un rejet de ta part, j'en mourrais certainement de chagrin. **_

_**Pour le moment, je ne peux te révéler mon identité, mais je te promets de t'envoyer des lettres dans lesquels je te donnerais un indice sur ma personne. Quand tu auras toutes les pièces du casse-tête, je te dirais qui je suis.**_

_**En espérant être vite à tes côté et te dire à quel point je peux t'aimer.**_

_**Sincèrement, ton admirateur secret.**_

Après ma lecture de cette lettre, je relève la tête et regarde mes meilleurs amis et remarque leur inquiétude dans leur regard. Sakura s'approche de moi et me demande :

-Qu'est qu'il y a Naru? Une mauvaise nouvelle?

Je fais signe que non, lui tends la lettre et lui laisse le plaisir de la lire. Ensuite, elle me regarde étonnée et dit :

-Sais-tu de qui elle peut venir?

-Non.

-Crois-tu que c'est une plaisanterie?

-Non, les mots sont trop sincère pour en entre une, dis-je le rouge aux joues.

-Il n'y aurait pas une personne qui serait amoureuse de toi? me dit Sasuke avec la feuille entre les mains.

-Non plus.

-En tous cas, la personne doit être follement amoureuse de toi pour t'avoir envoyé une telle lettre. Une chose est sûr, nous découvrirons son identité une fois que nous aurons tous les indices sur elle.

-Tu as raison, Sasuke. Je vais t'aidé à résoudre ce mystère, dit Sakura en déposant sa main sur mon épaule droite pour m'encourager.

-Moi aussi! rajoute Sasuke en mettant sa main sur mon autre épaule.

-Merci les amis.

Nous fermons nos casiers et rejoignons notre classe. Arrivé, je m'installe à ma place près de la fenêtre. Je rougis en repensant à chacun des mots qui composent cette si belle lettre. Sasuke a raison, cette personne doit être follement amoureuse de moi pour m'avoir écrit ceci. L'ai-je déjà vu dans le lycée? Est-ce quelqu'un que je vois tous les jours?

''_Mais qui es-tu, cher admirateur secret?''_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mon admirateur secret**_

Résumé : Naruto croyait passer une journée ordinaire avec ses meilleurs amis, quand il découvre une lettre dans son casier. Qui est ce mystérieux admirateur?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de Maître Kishimoto.

Note: Je remercie les personne qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Merci! ^^

En **Gras** c'est la lettre et en _italique_ c'est les pensées de Naruto et ses rêves

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La deuxième lettre

_Bizarre, je me retrouve encore au repère, mais cette fois c'est moi qui se trouve au bord de la rivière. Je tiens quelque chose dans mes mains. C'est la lettre de mon admirateur secret. Quelqu'un m'appelle, il est juste derrière moi. Je me retourne et…_

BAM…

J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que je suis sur le plancher avec les couvertures par-dessus moi. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre. C'est mon frère.

-Naruto, il est l'heure de se… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?

Je me lève et regarde mon frère avec un air confus sur le visage. Je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre l'arrivé d'eau et entre dans la cabine. Je mets ma tête sous le jet pour détendre mes muscles. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. J'ai encore fais ce rêve. Cette fois, j'étais de dos à la personne et je tenais quelque chose entre les mains. C'était une enveloppe, mais pas n'importe quelle, c'était celle de mon admirateur secret. Je me demande si ce rêve et cette lettre n'ont pas un lien quel conque. Je finis de me laver et enfile mon uniforme pour enfin descendre et me diriger vers la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon père qui fait le petit déjeuné.

Mise à part ma mère, mon père est le meilleur cuisinier de la maison, surtout pour les desserts. Quand il n'est pas au bureau, il est derrière les fourneaux à nous préparer de succulentes pâtisseries. Que se soient des biscuits, des éclairs aux chocolats, des muffins ou même des gâteaux, il en reste toujours assez pour en apporter à mes amis et ils adorent la cuisine de mon papa presque autant que moi. Même Sasuke qui n'est pas un amateur de tout se qui est sucré. Si je ferais un gâteau un jour, est-ce qu'il voudra y goûter?

Je m'approche de mon père et regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir se qu'il nous mijote pour le petit déjeuné. Je crois qu'il nous prépare son omelette au fromage avec des petites saucisses en forme de poulpe. Je me tourne vers le grille pain et y met deux tranches.

-Bonjour, mon fils. Bien dormis?

-Très bien! C'est le réveil qui a été brutal.

-Ton frère t'a encore joué un tour?

-Non, je suis tombé de mon lit, lui dis-je le rouge aux joues.

Mon père se met à rire et pose sa main sur ma tête. Il retourne à son omelette et moi au grille pain. C'est à ce moment que mon grand-frère arrive.

-Bonjour Naru.

-Bonjour Yahi. Où est maman?

-En haut, elle finit de se préparer.

-Elle sort aujourd'hui?

-Oui, elle et Mikoto vont faire les courses, me répond mon père. Le repas est prêt!

-Génial!

Nous nous installons à la table et mangeons ce délicieux petit déjeuné. Après le repas, je me lève et aide mon père à débarrasser la table. Je prends mon bento et me dirige vers la porte pour enfiler mes chaussures. Je salue tous le monde et sort dehors pour attendre Sasuke. Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la barrière, qu'il est déjà à mes côtés.

-Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à t'attendre pendant une demi-heure.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Teme.

C'est la même chose chaque matin. Il arrive et fais une remarque sur mon retard ou sur le fais que je sois, pour une fois à l'heure.

Au début, ce n'était pas facile à encaisser. Non seulement il me faisait des remarques sur mon manque d'assiduité, mais aussi sur tout ce que je faisais. Il me traitait d'idiot et de Dobe à toute heure de la journée. Un jour, il y de ça deux ans, il était allé trop loin. Je lui avais crié que je ne pouvais plus supporter ses remarques blessantes et que je ne voulais plus le voir. Je me suis enfuis en larme jusqu'à notre repère.

Je m'étais assis sur un rocher près de la rivière et j'avais fait sortir toute ma tristesse. J'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à pleurer ne voulant pas rentrer à la maison dans cet état. Soudain, j'ai entendu un bruit provenir des buissons. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Sasuke avec le regard baissé. Je lui criais toutes les injures du monde et chaque mot que je disais me brisais le cœur. J'avais les larmes aux yeux à tel point que je ne voyais plus rien. C'est seulement au moment où j'avais sentis des bras me serrer que j'avais régis. Surpris, je n'avais pas remarqué que Sasuke c'était rapproché de moi et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et c'était mit à sangloter. Jamais de ma vie, je ne l'avais jamais vu verser une seule larme en ma présence. Il m'avait chuchoté :

-Pardonne-moi! Je ne savais pas que je te faisais souffrir autant. Pardon. Ton amitié m'est très précieuse et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon meilleur ami et pour rien au monde je veux te voir loin de moi. Je te promets de faire attention à l'avenir. Me pardonneras-tu?

Pour toute réponse, j'avais raffermis à son étreinte et lui avais répondu, les larmes aux yeux :

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami. Tu me le promets?

-Oui.

Depuis cet après-midi, il fait attention à ne pas faire sortir quelque chose qui me ferait souffrir. Il me traite d'Usuratonkachi quelque fois, mais je sais que c'est pour me taquiner. Après tout, on ne peut pas changer un Uchiwa. Aussi, je me suis rendu compte qu'entre lui et moi il y a quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

On arrive enfin au lycée et je remarque qu'il n'y toujours pas de lettre dans mon casier ce matin. Ça fait déjà une semaine que j'ai trouvé une enveloppe orange dans mon casier à chaussure et elle a été envoyé par un admirateur secret. Depuis, je n'en ai pas reçu d'autre. Je ne cesse de me demander qui elle est et si je la connais? Pendant toute la durée du cours d'histoire, je pense à mon admirateur. J'ai tellement hâte de recevoir une nouvelle lettre. À l'heure de la pause déjeuné, je vais à mon casier, mais toujours pas de lettre. Je sens Sasuke poser sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

-Vien, on va déjeuner dehors. Il fait un temps splendide.

Je lui fais signe de la tête et nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Quad nous déjeunons dehors, nous nous installons toujours en dessous du grand arbre dans le fond de la cour. Nous prenons place et je déballe mon repas. C'est mon père qui l'a préparé. Il y a de l'omelette, du riz, des petites tomates, des beignets de crevettes, des concombres et des saucisses en forme de poulpe. Je regarde le repas de Sasuke et je vois que ce midi c'est des onigiri au saumon.

-Itadakimasu! dis-je avant d'enfourner un morceau d'omelette dans ma bouche.

C'est délicieux, j'adore quand c'est mon père qui prépare mon bento. J'adore aussi la cuisine de ma mère, mais mon père travaille tellement que c'est toujours agréable de manger ce qu'il nous prépare.

Je prends une petite tomate, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y gouter que je sens une main sur la mienne et prendre mon bien. Je me retourne et rougis en voyant la petite boule rouge disparaitre entre les lèvres de mon meilleur ami. Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de fixer cette bouche si tentante. Quand je relève la tête, mes yeux rencontrent un regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoile. Sasuke me fixe avec un air moqueur et me dit :

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, elle avait l'air si délicieuse.

Je continu à le fixer, quand je vois son visage changer d'expression. Il a passé de moqueur à inquiet.

-Naruto, ça va? Tu es tout rouge, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon front.

-O-oui…je… je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu chaud, lui réponds en détournant mon regard.

Je l'entends rigoler et me tends un de ses onigiri.

-Tu veux y gouter? me demande-t-il.

Toujours les joues un peu rouge, je lui fais signe que oui et prends une bouchée.

-C'est délicieux! Ta mère est vraiment douée en cuisine.

-En faite, c'est moi qui aie fait mon déjeuner ce matin, me répond mon ami avec une légère teinte de rose sur ses joues.

-Sérieux, c'est toi qui les as fais?

-Oui.

-Tu es vraiment doué!

-Merci.

Nous finissons notre repas et retournons dans notre classe. Nous avons des math cet après-midi et je déteste ça. Pendant, tout le cours, nous avons pris des notes, des notes et encore des notes. Moi j'ai dessiné pendant toute la période. Avant la fin des cours, notre professeur, Yamato-sensei, nous annonce un examen pour le prochain cours. QUOI! ON AURA UN EXAMEN! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE? Je pose mes bras sur mon bureau, ma tête entre ceux-ci et murmure pour moi-même :

-Je suis fini!

-Si tu veux je te prête mes notes et je t'aide à réviser pour le prochain cours, me dit Sasuke en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je me jette dans ses bras et le remercie. Je me déloge, à regret de ses bras puissant et lui demande :

-Est-ce que tu veux venir à la maison ce soir? Mon père a préparé toute sorte de pâtisserie ce matin.

-Oui, je veux bien, me répond-t-il avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Nous descendons à nos casiers et nous partons sans oublier de vérifier si j'ai une nouvelle lettre. Sur le chemin du retour, Sasuke en a profité pour téléphoner à Itachi et lui dire qui passe la soirée chez moi à m'aider à réviser.

-Ok. Merci, aniki. À ce soir!

-Pourquoi tu l'as remercié?

-Parce qu'il fait mon tour de vaisselle ce soir, étant donné que je dois aider une âme en peine à réviser.

-D'acc… HEY!

Il se met à courir tout en riant. Je le poursuis jusqu'à la maison. Arrivé chez moi, je suis accueillis par la petite amie, Konan. Je l'adore, elle et mon frère s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Elle venait d'emménager dans le quartier et tout le monde se moquait d'elle à cause de ses cheveux bleus. Mon frère l'avait défendu devant toute la classe le premier jour, en disant qu'ils étaient magnifique et qu'ils la rendaient unique. À partir de se jour, ils sont inséparables, mais ils sortent ensemble que depuis deux ans. C'est mon frère qui s'est déclaré le premier, après a remise des diplômes. Konan est la pro de l'Origami. Elle étudie dans le domaine artistique à l'université de mon frère. Quand j'étais plus jeune, Elle me faisait toujours un petit animal en papier quand elle venait étudier à la maison. Aujourd'hui, elle prend toujours le temps de m'en faire un et de soit demander à Yahiko de me l'apporter ou, soit elle me le remettre en main propre quand elle vient faire un tour.

-Tien, voilà mon blondinet préféré. Bonjour Naruto, comment vas-tu?

-Très bien et toi?

-Bien, je suis venue avec Yahi porter ses livres, parce que nous allons au cinéma ce soir avec ton frère Sasuke. De plus, je voulais te donner ceci, me dit-elle en me remettant un petit renard fait avec du papier orange.

-Merci ma chère Konan. Il est super! Est-ce que vous diner à la maison ce soir?

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop?

-Bien sur que si, puisque que c'est papa qui t'invite, lui répond mon frère en la prenant par la taille. Il lui pose un baiser sur la joue et se retourne vers moi pour me dire :

-Au faite, papa veux te voir dans la cuisine, Naru.

-Merci, j'y vais de suite. Tu viens Sasu?

Nous déposons nos sacs et nous dirigeons vers la cuisine où je vois mon père derrière les fourneaux et par la délicieuse odeur qui remplit la pièce, il nous prépare quelque chose de succulent pour le diner de ce soir. Il se tourne vers nous et s'exclame.

-Tien, bonjour les garçons. Comment c'est passé votre journée?

-Très bien, papa. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare?

-Ton plat préféré, des…

-RAMEN!

Je saute dans les bras de mon père et le remercie au moins une centaine de fois. Après notre étreinte, mon père se tourne vers mon meilleur ami et lui dit :

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, nous avons deux invités ce soir pour le diner.

-Oui, Sasuke doit m'aider à réviser pour le prochain cours de Math, Mais qui te l'as dit pour le diner.

-Yahiko et c'est Itachi qui lui a dit quand tu lui as téléphoné tantôt, Sasuke

-Je vois, alors tout s'explique! Bon, nous allons monter et commencer nos révisions.

-D'accord, je vous appellerais quand le repas sera prêt.

Nous retournons dans l'entrée pour prendre nos sacs et monter à l'étage en direction de ma chambre. J'adore ma chambre, c'est mon coin de détente préféré, juste après mon repère bien sûr. Les murs sont tous blanc, mais cachés par mes posters de tous mes mangas préférés. À gauche, en entrant dans la pièce, se trouve ma télévision avec ma console de jeu vidéo et un tapis où mes amis peuvent s'y assoir pour jouer. Un peu plus loin, se trouve mon lit dont la couverture et l'oreiller sont bleu rayée orange. Légèrement vers la droite, il y a la fenêtre avec un large rebord où j'aime m'y installer et lire mes mangas. Vers la droite, il y a mon bureau de travail avec mon ordinateur portable et ma lampe bleue. Juste côté, se trouve ma corbeille à papier, ma bibliothèque remplis de tous mes mangas, mon meuble pour ranger mes vêtements et pour finir mon panier à linge derrière ma porte.

Je ferme la porte et me laisse tomber sur mon lit tout en soupirant de bien être. J'entends les pas de Sasuke se diriger vers mon bureau pour y déposer son sac.

-Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genre de manga toi!

Je me redresse interloqué, mais deviens tout rouge en voyant ce qu'il tien entre les mains. Un manga de la série Junjou Romantica. Je lui saute presque dessus pour le lui enlever et lui dit :

-C'est Sakura qui me les a prêtés en disant que j'aimerais.

-Je vois et tu en pense quoi?

-Pas mal.

-Ça parle de quoi?

-On la commence cette révision où pas?

Je l'ai échappé belle! En faite, Sakura me les avaient prêtés en prétextant que j'aurais besoin de petit truc quand je serais enfin en couple avec Sasuke. Au début, j'avais rougis à cette affirmation, mais au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, j'avais commencé à tombé amoureux de l'histoire et de leurs personnages aussi farfelus les uns les autres. Du coup, je suis devenu un fan de cette série.

Je range le livre dans ma bibliothèque et retourne m'installer sur mon lit les joues encore rouge. Je vide le contenu de mon sac à la recherche de mon cahier de note, quand mon regard se pose sur quelque chose d'inattendu. Devant moi ce trouve ce que j'attends avec impatience depuis une bonne semaine déjà. Une enveloppe orange. Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir, sort la lettre avec douceur pour ne pas la déchirer et commence à la lire.

_**Mon tendre amour,**_

_**J'espère que tu me pardonne pour cette longue attente, mais je cherchais le bon moment pour te remettre cette lettre. Si tu savais à quel point attendre une semaine avant de te la donner étais un vrai supplice, mais je voulais aussi m'assurer que tu souhaiterais en recevoir une autre. **_

_**Je désirais que tu la trouve dans un endroit différent que celui de la dernière fois. Quoi de mieux que de la glisser dans ton sac quand tu as le dos tourné. Tu dois déjà te douter que je viens du même lycée que toi, puisque je l'ai implicitement dit dans la précédente lettre. Pour te le prouver, je sais que tous le monde te surnomment ''Le Kitsune blond de Konoha''. **_

_**Pour ma part, ils ont entièrement raison de te le donner. Tes moustaches te donnent un air sauvage, qui va si bien avec ton caractère énergique et enjoué, et aussi te rendent aussi mignon qu'un renard. **_

_**Une dernière chose avant de mettre fin à ces mots, Je t'aime de tous mon être.**_

_**Ton admirateur secret.**_

Je m'étends sur mon lit avec la lettre posée sur mon cœur qui ne cesse de battre depuis que j'ai vu l'enveloppe sortir de mon sac. Sasuke se lève et vient me prendre mon trésor des mains en me disant :

-Eh ben, cette lettre doit être ensorcelée pour qu'elle te mette dans cet état!

''_Ce n'est pas seulement la lettre qui me met dans cet état, mais l'auteur aussi.''_ Aurais-je voulu lui dire.

Il pose la lettre sur mon bureau, prend son cahier et nous commençons les révisions.

Tout le temps des révisions, mon cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois que Sasu remarquait que j'avais un problème avec un numéro. Cela fait quelques minutes que ma mère est venue nous prévenir que le repas est presque prêt.

Quand nous arrivons à la cuisine, Yahiko et Konan sont assis l'un à coté de l'autre et discute au sujet du film qu'ils vont voir. Mes parents finissent de préparé les bols et Sasuke et moi prenons place en face de des deux tourtereaux, c'est-à dire, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je rougis à savoir que mon amour secret soit aussi prêt de moi. Pendant le repas, mon père demande des nouvelles de la famille de Sasuke et de comment ça va à l'école. La routine quoi!

Après le diner, j'aide mes parents à nettoyer la table et Sasuke me propose son aide pour faire la vaisselle. Une fois fini, nous allons souhaiter une bonne soirée aux amoureux et retournons dans ma chambre pour finir ces fichus révisions.

Il est presque dix heures et nous avons enfin finis. Sasuke ramasse ses cahiers et sort son portable pour qu'Itachi vienne le chercher après le cinéma. Je décide de l'accompagner dehors et d'attendre avec lui. Nous avons à peine le temps de mettre le pied dehors qu'on entend le vrombissement de la voiture de sport de son frère. Je fais un bref salut à son frère et dit à Sasuke que je le vois demain. Je referme la porte avant de remonter dans ma chambre et de me laisser tomber sur mon lit en soupirant. Je tourne ma tête vers ma table de chevet où est posée la lettre de mon admirateur. Je la prends, la relis une dernière fois pour imprimer ses mots dans ma mémoire et la pose sur mon cœur en me posant encore et toujours la même question.

''_Mais qui es-tu, toi qui a réussi à faire chavirer mon cœur?_''


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mon admirateur secret**_

Résumé : Naruto croyait passer une journée ordinaire avec ses meilleurs amis, quand il découvre une lettre dans son casier. Qui est ce mystérieux admirateur?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de Maître Kishimoto.

Note : Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour la fête de notre Sasuke et aussi avec quelques remerciements aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je suis contente que ma fic sois aussi populaire. Pour répondre à la question de Tsukiyomi-Hime, oui je suis une fan de Junjou Romantica et je risque de faire d'autre clin d'œil dans ce genre, mais sur d'autre manga que j'adore.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je pars en vacance jeudi et je reviens que le 4 août. À mon retour, je prévois de poster le chapitre 4 et peut-être un nouveau chapitre de Notre rêve, si je ne suis pas trop occupé.

En **Gras** c'est la lettre et en _italique_ c'est les pensées de Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La troisième lettre

Ce matin, j'ai l'impression d'être un prisonnier condamné à mort. L'examen de Math est prévu pour cet après-midi et même si j'ai étudié jusqu'à deux heures du matin, je ne me sens pas encore prêt. Au moins, Sasu a prévu de me donner un petit coup de main pour réviser pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Ça me soulage. Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans lui. En plus d'avoir étudié, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à la lettre que j'ai reçue la veille. Du coup, je me suis endormi, vers trois heures du matin, avec la lettre entre les mains et que j'ai l'air d'un zombie.

Par chance, je débute ma journée pas trop mal. Ce matin, je commence avec le cours d'anglais avec Kurenai-Sensei et je finis la matinée avec l'une de mes matières préférées, la littérature. De plus, le prof qui s'occupe de cette matière est mon parrain, Jiraiya. C'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur la littérature. Il m'a même dit que, peu de temps avant que je ne vienne au monde, mon père avait lu l'une de ses premières œuvres et il lui avait demandé si son enfant pourrait porter le nom du héro de son livre. Il avait accepté avec joie et mon père lui annonça qu'il serait mon parrain. Même s'il est prof au lycée, Jiraiya continue toujours d'écrire, mais plus des livres pour adultes. J'ai lu, moi aussi, sa première œuvre et j'ai adoré. Ça raconte les aventures d'un jeune ninja courageux et déterminé à défendre son village et les personnes qu'il aime contre des ennemies.

C'est grâce à ce roman que j'ai décidé de faire carrière dans la littérature. Quand j'en ai parlé avec Sasuke, il m'a dit qu'il me soutenait à fond dans ce projet et qu'il sera l'une des premières personnes à aller l'acheter. J'ai souris à cette remarque. Pour le moment je n'ai pas d'idée de départ, mais je finirais bien par en trouvé une. Après tout, on ne devient pas écrivain du jour au lendemain.

Je reviens dans la réalité quand Sasuke passe une main devant mon visage et me regarde avec un air amusé.

-Enfin, tu reviens parmi nous. Je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien? Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

-D-Désolé. Je vais bien, je suis un peu fatigué, mais ça va. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ce fichu examen de Math. J'ai étudié une bonne partie de la nuit.

-T'inquiète, je sais que tu vas réussir, mais tu devrais faire gaffe! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un malaise en plein cours, parce que tu manque de sommeil.

-D'accord et merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça me touche vraiment.

-Ça sert à ça les meilleurs amis.

Je lui souris et nous reprenons notre chemin pour le lycée. En arrivant, je vois les filles discuter dans leur coin et leur fait un bref salut avant de rentrer de l'établissement. Quand j'arrive à mon cassier, j'attends une minute avant de l'ouvrir en espérant trouver une enveloppe orange à l'intérieur. Quand je l'ouvre enfin, je suis un peu déçu de voir qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'enveloppe. Je change de souliers et me dirige vers mon cours de littérature avec Sasuke. J'aurais du lui dire la vérité au sujet de ma fatigue, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve pathétique. Je me demande vraiment qui est cette personne? Le pire n'est pas de ne pas savoir qui c'est, le pire est que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de ce mystérieux admirateur secret, presque autant que j'aime Sasuke. De plus, j'ai peur qu'à la prochaine lettre, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux de mon meilleur ami.

En arrivant dans la classe, nous prenons nos places habituelles et parlons de tout et de rien. Puis mon parrain entre en saluant tout le monde et le cours débuta.

À la fin du cours, tous les élèves se dirigent vers le réfectoire ou vers la cour pour le déjeuné. Avant de quitter la classe, je me tourne vers mes amis en me rendant compte qu'ils ne nous suivent pas et leur demande :

-Hé, est-ce que vous venez?

-Désolé Naruto, mais moi et les filles avons à discuter au sujet du spectacle.

- Moi et Shikamaru avons une réunion du conseil urgente au sujet du festival. Nous dit Neji.

- Moi, Lee et Sai allons faire de la musculation ce midi. Il faut qu'on soit en forme pour le match. S'écrit Kiba en levant le bras droit en l'air.

-Et vous trois? Dis-je en me retournant vers Shino, Choji et Gaara.

-Je dois aider ces deux là avec un exposé en histoire. Nous dit Gaara en pointant les deux autres.

-Bon d'accord. De toute façon, Sasuke doit me donner un coup de main pour étudier pour l'examen. À plus tard!

Moi et Sasuke sortons de la classe pour nous diriger vers la cours, plus précisément, vers notre arbre. Après nous être installés et avoir mangé notre déjeuné, Sasuke sort le livre de Math et me pose des questions, auxquelles je réponds avec un peu moins de difficulté que la veille. Impressionné, Sasuke referme le livre et me dit :

-Je crois que tu es prêt pour l'examen, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas depuis ce matin. Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler?

Je baisse la tête, nerveux, et lui dit :

-Rien de grave, j'ai repensé à la conversation que nous avons eue au sujet de ma future carrière d'écrivain. Tu sais que je me cherche toujours un sujet d'écriture?

Il se place devant moi, me prends les épaule et me dit tendrement en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Oui. Je sais aussi que peu importe ce que tu choisiras, ton roman sera extraordinaire et que je serais fier de toi. Maintenant, je veux connaitre la vraie raison.

Je baisse de nouveau la tête, mais il me la relève et rajoute, un peu inquiet :

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour garder un secret?

-Non ce n'est pas ça! C'est que, je t'ai un peu menti ce matin. Si je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, c'est parce que je pensais encore à la lettre que j'ai eue la veille. Je ne cesse de me demander qui est cette personne, tellement que je n'en dors pas la nuit.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis plus tôt?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me trouve pathétique! Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça.

Je laisse une larme couler le long de ma joue et me referme sur moi-même, pour que Sasuke ne voie pas mon visage recouvert de larmes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Soudain, je sens les bras de mon meilleur ami s'enrouler autour de moi et je me redresse la tête pour voir son visage inquiet.

-Peu importe ce qui t'arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi. Et puis, je ne te trouve pas pathétique. Au contraire, je te trouve très courageux et même adorable.

Je rougis légèrement à sa remarque et lui rends son étreinte. Je me redresse et sèche mes larmes avant de lui faire l'un de mes plus beau sourires en guise de remerciement pour son soutient.

-Allez, remettons-nous au travail! Nous avons un examen cet après-midi et il faut être sérieux.

J'hoche la tête et nous reprenons là ou nous nous sommes arrêtés. Quand l'heure du déjeuné touche à sa fin, moi et Sasu retournons en classe pour aller passer ce fichu examen. Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui a prit pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Je comprends qu'il soit inquiet pour moi, mais depuis que j'ai reçu la première lettre, il est un peu étrange. Je dirais qu'il est plus tendre et plus doux avec moi qu'il ne l'a jamais été avant, mais je dois dire que je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

Quand je m'installe à ma place, je remarque quelque chose en dessous de mon cahier. Je le soulève et vois que c'est une enveloppe orange. Un énorme sourire fend mon visage et j'ouvre la missive.

_**Mon petit Kitsune,**_

_**Je voulais attendre avant de te la remettre, mais avec l'examen de cette après-midi, je me suis dis que tu voudrais un peu d'encouragement. Et oui, je suis l'un de tes camarades de classe. La preuve, je sais exactement où est ta place. **_

_**Il y a aussi autre choses que je sais sur toi aussi, c'est que tu as la manie de regarder par la fenêtre quand tu es perdu dans ton univers et je peux te dire que cette vision est magnifique. Tes yeux sont aussi bleus que le ciel que tu ne cesse de contempler. Tes cheveux sont aussi éclatants que les rayons du soleil qui réchauffent ta si belle peau en plein été. À chaque fois que je me tourne vers toi, je frisonne devant cette sublime vision.**_

_**Mais revenons au présent, si tu veux bien. L'examen de Math est dans peu de temps et je tenais à te souhaiter bonne chance, même si je sais que tu vas le réussir au la main.**_

_**Avec tout mon amour, **_

_**Ton admirateur secret.**_

Je pose la lettre sur mon cœur et soupir de soulagement en sachant que mon admirateur m'a envoyé une lettre pour me donner du courage. Je me tourne vers Sasuke et lui montre mon regard déterminé, qui signifie que je suis prêt à passer ce fichu examen. Il me fait un signe de tête et un sourire pour m'encourager. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamato-sensei entre dans la classe et distribue les copies.

-Je vous rappel que vous devez éteindre vos portable et que je ne tolère aucune tricherie ou c'est un zéro automatique. Après avoir fini votre examen, vous venez me mener votre copie sur mon bureau et retournez vous assoir à votre place, tout ça dans le silence.

Il regarde sa montre et rajoute :

-Vous pouvez commencer!

À la fin de la journée, je rejoins mes amis devant le lycée et leur demande :

-Alors cet examen?

-Bien, mais j'ai l'impression que Kiba a eu de la difficulté. Dit Sakura en fixant la dite personne.

-PAS DU TOUT! Répliqua ce dernier.

-Alors pourquoi je t'ai vu mâchouiller ton crayon?

Tout le monde se met à rire en voyant le visage de notre ami virer au rouge. Après ce fou rire collectif, Ino se tourne vers moi et me demande :

-Et toi Naru, est-ce que tu crois t'en être sorti?

-Oui, mais pas sans peine.

Je me retourne vers mon meilleur ami et rajoute :

-Merci pour ton aide Sasu.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

-Et bien, est-ce que tu voudrais prendre un café avec moi demain après l'école?

Surpris par la demande de mon meilleur ami, je pris une bonne minute avant de lui répondre avec le plus éblouissant sourires :

-D'accord.

Bref, ma journée s'est plutôt bien passée. J'ai eu une excellente matinée, un déjeuner riche en émotion, je crois avoir passé mon examen de Math avec succès et pour finir j'ai reçu une autre lettre de mon admirateur secret. Maintenant, je sais que cette personne se trouve dans ma classe, mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de qui il s'agit.

''_J'espère que je serais qui tu es vraiment, cher admirateur.''_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre? J'accepte vous reviews avec plaisir et on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre.

Yume U. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mon admirateur secret**_

Résumé : Naruto croyait passer une journée ordinaire avec ses meilleurs amis, quand il découvre une lettre dans son casier. Qui est ce mystérieux admirateur?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de Maître Kishimoto.

Note : Coucou tout le monde. J'ai passé de super vacances et j'en ai profité pour finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Pour ce retour en force, j'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre un peu plu long que je ne l'avais prévu. Donc, je ne vous écrirez pas un roman et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^

En **Gras** c'est la lettre et en _italique_ c'est les pensées de Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La quatrième lettre

Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis l'examen de Math et je dois dire que je suis à la fois heureux et triste. Heureux parce que j'ai réussi mon examen de Math et que, pour fêté ça, Sasuke m'a invité à prendre un café à la fin des cours. Triste parce que je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de mon admirateur depuis ce fameux jour, mais je ne désespère pas, j'ai comme le pressentiment que j'aurais de ses nouvelles bientôt.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un horaire de cours pas trop mal pour finir la semaine. En premier lieu, nous avons Histoire avec Kakashi-sensei suivit du cours de Cuisine avec Iruka-sensei. Puis, après la pause déjeunée, nous retournons en Cuisine pour finaliser et goûter nos créations. Après, nous avons le cours que je déteste le plus qui est Science avec Orochimaru-sensei et son stagiaire Kabuto, dont je soupçonne une relation pas très nette entre les deux. Et pour finir la semaine en beauté, nous avons notre entrainement de foot avec Gai-sensei. Le festival du lycée est dans une semaine et nous devons redoubler d'effort pour le match contre les profs. J'espère vraiment que nous allons gagner cette année.

Pour le moment, je suis avec ma meilleure amie Sakura et nous discutons de son numéro avec les autres filles. En plus de faire partie des Cheerleaders, elle fait partie de la troupe de danse du lycée avec Ino, la meilleure amie et rivale de Sakura, Hinata, la cousine de Neji, Tenten, la petite amie de Neji, Temari, la sœur de Gaara, Karin, une des Fangirls de Sasuke, et Shion, une de mes Fangirls. Malheureusement pour la dernière, mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

Je reviens à la réalité quand la main de ma meilleure amie passe devant mon visage.

-La terre appelle Naruto. Reviens parmi nous!

-Excuse-moi, Sakura-Chan. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'y a-t-il?

-Non rien, juste que ton beau brun vient de faire son entrée dans la cour.

Je me retourne et vois mon meilleur ami traverser le portail. Il lève son regard sombre vers moi et me fait un de ses sourires qu'il ne réserve que pour Sakura et moi. À chaque fois mon cœur fond comme une glace laissé sous une chaleur étouffante. Je lui réponds par l'un des mes éblouissants sourires.

-Salut vous deux. Comment ça va?

-Super! J'expliquais à notre cher blond comment allait se dérouler notre spectacle lors du festival.

-Ok. Et toi Naruto ca va?

-O…Oui.

-Tu es sûr? Tu es tout rouge!

-O…Oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu chaud.

-D'accord, mais s'il y a quelque chose tu me le dis.

-Promis!

Nous parlons avec Sakura jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne le début des cours. Quand on arrive en classe, je m'assoie à côté de Sakura, alors que Sasuke s'installe devant nous à côté de Neji. Nous avons le temps de discuter pendant quinze minutes avant que notre professeur fasse son entrée. Le plus grand défaut de Kakashi-sensei, c'est qu'il arrive toujours en retard. D'après mon père, c'est grâce à ce défaut qu'il est en couple avec Iruka-sensei. Mais je ne veux pas trop m'attarder sur le sujet. Pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur mon cours d'Histoire, surtout que c'est l'un de mes cours préféré. Après la littérature bien sûr.

Le cours débute, mais je n'arrive malheureusement pas à me concentrer sur ce que le prof nous dit, trop absorbé dans mes pensées. Je n'arrête pas de me demander qui peut bien être mon admirateur secret. Mon regard examine minutieusement chaque élève de ma classe pour essayer de voir qui pourrait bien être l'auteur de ses lettres. Je porte mon regard vers Dosu et me dit que c'est impossible que se soit lui ou un des membres de sa bande qui m'ait écrit ses mots, puisqu'ils nous détestent depuis que Sasuke a refusé d'être entrainé dans leur combine pas nettes. Je pose mon regard sur Shion, en espérant de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas elle qui me les ait écrites, et puis le pose sur Amaru. Je ne pense pas que se soit elle, parce qu'elle vient d'arrivé dans notre lycée. Et finalement, j'observe chacun de mes amis en essayant de trouver une raison de pourquoi ils m'écriraient ses lettres avant de que mon regard ne tombe sur Sasuke. Ma tête me dit que c'est impossible, alors que mon cœur le souhaite.

Je reporte mon attention sur le cours d'Histoire, où Kakashi-sensei nous raconte comment ça se passait durant l'ère d'Edo. Je trouve ça très passionnant de savoir comment était le commerce entre les pays occidentaux et le notre.

Le cours est fini et nous nous dirigeons vers la cours de récré pour prendre un bon bol d'air frais avant d'aller en cours de Cuisine avec Iruka-sensei. Lors du cours précédent, il nous avait demandé de choisir une recette de gâteau qu'on devra réaliser pour le cours suivant. Sakura et moi avons décidé d'un commun accord de faire un fraisier. En plus, je compte bien en donner une part à Sasuke.

Je retrouve ma meilleure amie sous un des chênes centenaires qui peuple notre cours d'école avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-As-tu remis la liste des ingrédients à Iruka-sensei?

-Oui. Je lui aie remis il y a deux jours. J'espère que notre gâteau sera réussi.

-Pour que tu puisses en offrir une part à ton chéri? Me dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

-Pff… Bien sur que non! Enfin, s'il veut y goûter, je ne pourrais refuser sa demande. En lui disant ça, mes joues se teintèrent d'une légère touche de rose.

Sakura me fixe, mais cette fois-ci avec un regard plus sérieux. Je déteste quand elle a ce genre de regard.

-Quand comptes-tu lui dire tes sentiments?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si tu ne le fait pas, tu souffriras toute ta vie.

-Si je le fais, je vais souffrir de son rejet et mon cœur ne pourra le supporter.

Elle me regarde tristement avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Puis, la cloche sonne nous annonçant la reprise des cours. Quand nous arrivons dans la classe, je remarque qu'Amaru est assise toute seule dans son coin. Je m'approche, pose ma main sur son épaule avant et lui demande :

-Tu es toute seule?

-Oui. Puisque je suis nouvelle, je n'étais pas au courant au sujet du devoir en cours de Cuisine. J'ai demandé à un autre élève si je pouvais faire équipe avec, mais elle a refusé.

-Elle?

-J'ai demandé à Shion.

-Je comprends. Alors, fait équipe avec nous. Je suis certain que Sakura en sera ravis.

-Tu en es sûr? Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Bien sûr que tu peux! De plus, tu ne t'impose pas si c'est moi qui te le propose.

-Eh bien, merci beaucoup Naruto.

En guise de remerciement, elle me fait un radieux sourire. Je le lui rends et nous allons rejoindre Sakura, qui discutait avec Iruka-sensei. Nous leur annonçons la nouvelle et Iruka me remercie de l'aider à s'intégrer.

Dix minutes après le début du cours, Sakura et Amaru discute de tout et de rien. Là, elle discute au sujet du manga Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, dont je suis fan presque autant que Junjou Romantica. Mais je ne porte plus mon attention à leur conversation. Mon regard se pose sur Sasuke et se que je vois est la plus belle vision que j'ai vue de toute ma vie. Un Sasuke qui tiens dans sa main gauche un bol et dans sa main droite un fouet, dont il utilise pour battre frénétiquement le mélange. On peut voir que sur sa joue droite, il y a une tache de farine, ce qui le rend vraiment sexy. Je m'imagine entrain de traverser la classe et de lui enlever la tache de farine avec mon pouce avant de lui donner un fougueux baisé, de l'entrainer en dehors de la classe et d'aller à notre repère pour continuer à nous embrasser et peut être même plus.

Je me fais sortir des mes pensées pas très catholiques par le fou rire de ma meilleure amie.

-Amaru, je crois que nous venons de reprend contact avec le vaisseau Namikaze. Namikaze, ici tour de contrôle, est-ce que tout vas bien à bord? Me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Je peux remarquer du coin de l'œil Amaru, la main devant la bouche, qui essaye d'empêcher de faire sortir sa crise de fou rire.

-Je me portais à merveille avant que tu viennes tout gâcher.

-J'en suis certaine, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, la chantilly ne serait jamais prête.

Je baisse mon regard sur le bol de chantilly et remarque que la substance n'a pas épaissie. Je relève la tête vers ma meilleure amie le rouge aux joues.

-Désolé, j'étais préoccupé par quelque chose.

-Je dirais plutôt par quelqu'un. Rajoute ma fleur de cerisier en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Je reporte mon attention sur le bol de chantilly et fini de le préparer en ignorant les esclaffements des deux filles. Discrètement, je jette un coup d'œil à mon beau brun et je le vois entrain de discuter avec Hinata. Du moins, je l'espère.

Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que la cloche annonce l'heure du déjeuner et nous venons de mettre nos pâtisseries au four. Iruka-sensei se place devant la classe et nous dit :

-Bien, maintenant que vos desserts sont au four, vous pouvez aller déjeuner et on se revoit après pour la finalisation et la dégustation.

Je quitte la salle et retrouve mes amis dans le corridor et nous décidons d'aller manger au réfectoire pour changer un peu. De plus, c'est le jour des ramens. Je ne peux tout de même pas me priver d'en manger.

En arrivant au réfectoire, j'attrape un plateau et prends place dans la file, alors que mes amis vont me réserve une place à notre table habituelle. Je les rejoins avec mes quatre bols de ramens et m'assois aux côtés de Sakura et de Shikamaru.

-On a faim à ce que je vois. Me dit le brun en regardant mon plateau repas.

-Et alors?

-Alors, si tu ne fais pas attention, tu finiras à l'hôpital avec un mal d'estomac comme quand Choji a trop mangé de grillades la dernière fois que nous sommes allés au restaurant.

-C'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont fait une promotion sur les grillades de bœufs.

-Ben oui, ben oui. On connait déjà la chanson, Choji. Rajoute ma fleur de cerisier.

Un fou rire collectif nous prend. Peu après, je saisi ma chance et demande à Sasuke :

-Dit Sasuke, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien goûter au gâteau que j'ai préparé avec les filles?

Il me regarde, surpris par ma demande, avant de me sourire et de rajouter :

-Bien sûr, si tu goûtes au mien.

-D… D'accord pas de problème. J'en serais même rav...

-NARUTO-KUN!

Je sens une douleur dans le cou et je ne prends pas la peine de me demander pourquoi que je connais déjà la raison. C'est mon pire cauchemar sur patte, j'ai nommé Shion.

-Alors mon mignon, est-ce que tu voudrais bien goûter au gâteau que j'ai préparé spécialement pour toi?

Je ne lui porte guère attention et remarque que la petite Amaru se cherche une place pour déjeuner. Je me lève et lui propose de venir manger avec nous. Elle prend place entre moi et Sakura, sous le regard jaloux de l'autre blondasse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là? Et depuis quand es-tu aussi gentil avec les nouveaux?

-Il l'a toujours été, comparer à certains. Rajoute ma meilleure amie

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer, le chewing gum? Me demande-t-elle légèrement furieuse.

-Qu'au lieu de ne penser qu'à Naru et à ta petite personne, tu aurais pue aider cette pauvre Amaru à s'intégrer.

Je me retourne surpris de voir que c'est Sasuke qui défends, non seulement Amura et Sakura, mais aussi moi ce qui me touche vraiment.

-N'importe quoi! Ne les écoute pas Naruto-Kun! Ils sont juste jaloux.

Je me tourne vers elle, outré par ses propos.

-En faites, je trouve qu'ils ont parfaitement raison. Tu aurais dû, en tant qu'élève de cette école, aider Amaru à s'intégrer au sein de cet établissement plutôt que de penser à toi. De plus je vais te dire une chose, oublie-moi! Je ne t'appartiendrais jamais. Mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, dégage!

Elle me regarde, surprise par ma déclaration et quitte le réfectoire en pleure. Je me rassois sans aucuns remords.

-Merci Naruto!

Je me tourne vers la droite et vois Amaru me faire un radieux sourire. Je le lui rends, porte mon regard vers Sasuke et le remercie d'un sourire.

Le repas fini sans aucuns autres incidents. Mes amis ont tout de suite adopté Amaru et je trouve ça génial. Quand nous retournons en classe de cuisine pour finaliser nos gâteaux, je remarque que Shion n'est pas là. Je crois qu'elle est retournée chez elle. La décoration fini, on passe à la dégustation. Je goûte mon gâteau et je trouve qu'il est parfaitement réussi. Je coupe une part que je glisse dans une boîte pour le faire goûter à Sasuke plus tard.

La pause vient de se terminer et j'ai remis la part de gâteau à Sasuke. Je me demande s'il y a goûté? J'entre dans la classe et vais m'installer à côté de mon beau brun. Je décide d'en profiter et de parler avec lui avant que les deux adultes ne fassent leurs entrées. Je n'ai pas la chance d'ouvrir la bouche que Sasuke me devance.

-Alors, as-tu eu la chance de goûter à mon gâteau durant la pause?

-Oui et il était délicieux.

-J'en suis ravis. Je ne savais pas quel gâteau faire, alors Hinata m'a suggéré d'en faire un au chocolat.

-Tu savais que c'est mon gâteau préféré?

-Oui je le savais.

Je me retourne surpris vers mon voisin, mais je n'ai pas la chance de lui demander quelque chose que le prof rentre suivit de près, et même trop près, par son assistant. J'ai entendu dire que la secrétaire du conseil des élèves, qui est de deux ans notre cadette, les a surpris en train de faire des trucs pas très nets dans le laboratoire de science alors que la réunion venait de se terminer. La pauvre, je la plaints d'avoir assisté à ce traumatisant spectacle.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une expérience scientifique en binôme. Trouvez votre partenaire et venez chercher vos instructions et votre matériel.

Génial, on fait une expérience au lieu de se taper la théorie. Finalement, je n'ai pas une journée pourrit. Je me retourne vers Sasuke et lui dit :

-Est-ce que tu veux être mon partenaire?

-Est-ce que tu veux être mon partenaire?

Je pars dans un fou rire suivit par Sasuke. Nous avons posé notre question en même temps. On reprend notre sérieux et je lui réponds.

-Oui je veux bien être ton partenaire.

-Super!

Nous allons à l'avant de la classe pour prendre ce que nous avions de besoin et retournons à notre place pour commencer l'expérience.

Le cours vient juste de se terminer et comme d'habitude, Orochimaru-sensei à seulement félicité Sasuke pour son beau travail, alors que moi je n'ai eu que des reproches pour mon manque de participation. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué dans certaines matières, mais je ne suis pas si nul. En sortant du local, Sasuke me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Ne l'écoute pas, tu es meilleur que ce que ce serpent prétend. Tu as un grand potentiel, n'en doute jamais.

J'ai eu un frisson en entendant ça. Nous prenons la direction des vestiaires pour notre entrainement de foot. En arrivant, je remarque que presque tous les membres de notre équipe est présente, sauf Neiji qui doit être à une réunion du conseil des élèves. On a eu à peine le temps de nous changer que Gai-sensei est entré dans le vestiaire. Il peut être un vrai tirant quand il s'y met. Le seul qui réussi à le suivre, c'est Lee. Des fois, je me demande s'ils ne seraient pas de la même famille, tellement qu'ils se ressemblent.

-Bon, comme vous le savez, le match qui opposera les profs et les élève est prévu pour la semaine prochaine et même si je suis contre vous, je veux que vous me rendiez fier. On va commencer l'entrainement par un sprint autour du terrain et on finira par quelques échauffements. Allez c'est parti, montrez moi votre fougue les jeunes!

_Je sens que cet entrainement sera plus dur que d'habitude._

Je n'en peux plus! Cet entrainement m'a mis K.O. Je ne sais pas comment Lee arrive à s'en sortir, mais il est vraiment fort. Direction la douche. Je crois que nous l'avons tous mérité. Je me place sous le jet d'eau et laisse mes muscles se détendre avant de prendre mon gel de douche à la fleur d'orangée et de me laver. Puis, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je vois que c'est Sasuke.

-Excuse-moi Naru si je t'ai fait peur, mais je voulais savoir si je peux emprunter ton gel de douche? J'ai oublié le mien à la maison ce matin.

-Mais oui, sers-toi.

-Merci.

Il retourne à sa place et j'en profite pour observer son corps. Je bave devant ce spectacle qui l'un des plus alléchant. Je rêve d'être l'une de ces goûtes d'eau pour que je puisse me glisser le long de ce corps qui ne possède aucune marque, ni aucune imperfection. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'attarder sur cette exquise vision que Sasuke se retourne vers moi. Le rouge aux joues, je finis de me rincer et quitte les douches pour rejoindre mon casier. J'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je le matais se serait une catastrophe. Je finis de mettre mes souliers et puis prends mon sac pour quitter le vestiaire, mais quelque chose tombe à mes pied. Je baisse mon regard et ce que je vois me surprend. Je ramasse l'objet qui n'est autre qu'une enveloppe orange. Je m'accote sur la porte de mon casier et ouvre l'enveloppe qui contient ce que j'attends depuis une bonne semaine. Une lettre de mon admirateur secret.

_**Bonjour Amour,**_

_**As-tu passé une bonne journée? Pour moi oui et je suis sur que tu te demande pourquoi. Je vais te le dire. Parce que j'ai pu voir à quel point tu peux être sexy quand tu es en colère. Et oui, j'étais dans le réfectoire quand tu as déclaré haut et fort que ton cœur était pris par quelqu'un d'autre. Je me demande c'est qui? **_

_**Bref, je suis sur que tu veux avoir un indice. Et bien je crois ça semble évidant que je suis un garçon, puisqu'aucune fille ne peut entrer en ces lieux. Dommage, elles manquent un super spectacle. Tu vas peut-être me trouver pervers, mais après chaque entrainement, je ne peux empêcher de poser mon regard sur toi quand tu es sous la douche. Je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est de venir te collé sous ce jet d'eau et de te chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille. Excuse-moi mon amour, mais tu es si beau que je ne peux m'en empêcher. Me pardonneras-tu?**_

_**En tous cas, je te laisse finir de te préparer. Je t'aime plus que tout.**_

_**Ton admirateur secret.**_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto? Tu es tout rouge.

Je pose mon regard sur Sasuke et lui tends la lettre. Il me la remet et me dit :

-Et bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es tout rouge.

Je n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit tellement que je suis surpris par ce que je viens de lire. Apparemment, mon admirateur secret est un garçon et il m'observe quand je suis sous la douche. Au moins, ce n'est pas Shion ou une autre fille de ma classe, c'est déjà ça. Pendant que Sasuke fini de se préparer, je me pose encore et toujours cette seule et unique question.

'' _Mais qui es-tu?''_

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous à plu, si oui laissez-moi une review ou si non…laissez-en moi une quand même.

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.

Yume U. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mon admirateur secret**_

Résumé : Naruto croyait passer une journée ordinaire avec ses meilleurs amis, quand il découvre une lettre dans son casier. Qui est ce mystérieux admirateur?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de Maître Kishimoto.

Note : Bonjour/Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de _Mon admirateur secret_ et encore une fois je remercie les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Vos encouragements font toujours autant plaisir. Je veux préciser que ce chapitre sera moins long que le précédent, car je suis bien occupée par la rentrée scolaire qui approche, le travail, les amis et aussi du fait que je fais de la correction (du moins le plus que je peux) de fanfic pour mon amie **MiaAndersonHummelGleek**.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^

En **Gras** c'est la lettre et en _italique_ c'est les pensées de Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La cinquième lettre

Aujourd'hui, c'est le festival du lycée de Konoha et je suis content. Là, je suis en plein match de foot et je sens qu'on va gagner.

-Naruto!

Je me tourne et Sasuke me fait une passe et je tire vers le but.

«BUT! Et les GRANDS gagnants de ce match sont les élèves.»

-YATTA!

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, nous avons gagné le match de foot. Nous avons gagné contre les profs. De plus, c'est moi qui est marqué le but de la victoire. Je vois mes coéquipiers courir vers moi et me porte sur leurs épaules en m'acclamant. J'entends les cris et les applaudissements de la foule. Plus loin, je vois ma fleur de cerisier avec les autres Cheerleaders qui sautent de joie. Quand mes coéquipiers me pose enfin par terre, je tourne ma tête vers Sasu et lui fait un radieux sourire. Il se rapproche de moi et je lui dis :

-Tu t'en rends compte Sasu, nous avons gagné le match.

-Je suis fier de toi Naru. Répond-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Allez vient, pour fêter ça, je t'offre des ramens.

-YOUPI!

Après voir pris une douche bien mérité, nous nous dirigeons vers le restaurant de ramen qu'organise notre classe. Arrivé devant celui-ci, nous sommes accueillis par une Ino habillé en soubrette. Son costume lui va bien. Elle porte une robe mauve ornée d'un joli tablier blanc. C'est cheveux sont décorés d'un serre-tête à volant blanc et mauve.

-Bonjour les garçons. Félicitation pour le match.

-Merci Ino. Tu es très joie dans ce costume.

-Merci beaucoup, je l'ai fait moi-même. Est-ce que vous venez profiter du service de notre restaurant?

-En effet, aurais-tu de la place pour nous? Lui demande Sasuke.

-Vous avez de la chance, un couple d'amoureux vient juste de quitter. Suivez-moi!

Nous suivons notre amie jusqu'à notre table. Après que nous nous sommes installés, j'en profite pour admirer la décoration que mes camardes de classe ont fait. Ils ont fait de l'excellent travail, on dirait vraiment qu'on se trouve dans un restaurant de ramen.

- B-Bonjour N-Naruto-kun.

Je me retourne et remarque qu'une serveuse est venue nous voir. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle serveuse, c'est nul autre que la charmante Hinata. Elle porte également un costume de soubrette mauve, mais plus claire que celui d'Ino.

-Bonjour Hinata. Tu es très jolie dans ton costume de soubrette.

-M-Merci beaucoup. C-C'est Ino qui a c-confectionné t-tous les c-costumes.

-Ah bon, elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Je la féliciterais en quittant tout à l'heure.

-Dit-moi Hinata, aurais-tu vu Kiba tout à l'heure?

-I-Il est venu m-manger un r-ramen il y a de ç-ça quelque m-minutes.

-D'accord.

-Q-Que v-voulez-vous c-commander?

Je me tourne vers Sasuke et je l'interroge du regard. Il me fait un sourire et réponds :

-Nous allons prendre deux bol de ramen au miso et deux verres de limonade, s'il-te-plait.

-D'accord, j-je reviens tout de s-suite avec v-votre commande.

Elle nous laisse et se dirige vers le fond de la classe où se trouve la cuisine improvisée.

-Je reviens. Dit Sasuke en se levant de table.

-Où vas-tu?

-Je vais demander un renseignement à Ino. Ce ne sera pas trop long. Me répond-t-il en me faisant un sourire. Tu commenceras à manger si je ne suis pas de retour avant, mais ne te goinfre pas trop.

-Je ne suis pas un goinfre!

Il rit avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour retrouver Ino. Je me demande ce qu'il veut lui demander. Peut-être un conseil sur quelque chose. Ça doit être important puisqu'il ne peut pas attendre plus tard. À part les affaires de cœur, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut lui… Non. J'espère qu'il ne va pas lui demander son avis sur une histoire de cœur. Il a demandé à Hinata tout à l'heure si elle avait vu Kiba, peut-être que ça concerne l'amoureux des chiens et non mon Sasu. Du moins, je l'espère de tout mon être. Je crois que je ne survivrais pas si j'apprends que mon amour en aime une autre. Je suis sur que j'en aurais le cœur brisé.

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort que Hinata revient avec notre commande.

-O-Où est Sasuke?

-Il partit voir Ino.

-D'accord.

Elle dépose les plats et allait retourner en cuisine, quand je lui demande :

-Est-ce que tu veux t'assoir quelques minutes? J'ai envie de discuter avec toi.

-A-Avec plaisir.

Elle s'installe à la place juste devant moi et me fais un timide sourire. Hinata est une fille très timide et elle l'a toujours été en ma présence, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il y a deux ans, elle est venue me voir pendant la récré et m'a avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de moi depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, son amour n'était pas réciproque et je lui ai dit que je le voyais comme une amie voir même une sœur. Elle a compris et ma demandé par la suite :

-Et t-toi, aimes-tu q-quelqu'un, N-Naruto-kun?

-Je… non pas encore.

-A-Alors, q-quand tu l'as t-trouveras, dit lui à q-quel point tu l'aimes. Tu me le p-promet?

Je l'ai regardé surpris et lui ai répondu :

-Je te le promets!

Depuis ce jour, nous sommes devenus de très bons amis. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, elle vient me voir pour m'en parler. J'ai même été le premier à être au courant de son amour pour Kiba. Je l'ai encouragé à se déclaré et depuis qu'elle est en couple avec lui, elle vit un parfait bonheur et Kiba l'aide à faire disparaitre sa timidité.

-Je voulais te dire que votre numéro de danse était super génial.

-Je te r-remercie N-Naruto-kun.

-Et je trouve que vous avez bien décoré la salle de classe, on dirait presque un restaurant de ramen.

-M-Merci, c-c'est I-Ino et moi qui avons f-fait les d-décorations.

Je lui fais un sourire, mais qui s'efface tout aussi vite.

-Q-Quelque chose te t-tracasse N-Naruto-kun?

-N-Non… Tout va bien Hinata. Je t'assure.

-Tu t'inquiète pour S-Sasuke-kun, si je ne me trompe pas?

-Je…

-N-Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra vite.

-Hm. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est allé voir Ino?

-J-Je crois c'est pour lui demander où se trouve Kiba-kun.

-Sûrement.

Je baisse ma tête vers mes mains qui serrent mon pantalon avec force.

-J'ai appris que tu as trouvé la personne qui t'es cher.

-C-Comment?

-C'est Sakura-chan qui me la dit. Ne t-t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne.

-Merci Hinata.

-M-Mais je veux que tu fasses q-quelque chose pour moi. S-Souviens-toi de la promesse q-qu'on s'est fait i-il- y a deux ans, t-tu dois lui d-dire ce que t-tu ressens p-pour lui.

-Je m'en souviens et je tiendrais ma promesse. Je n'ai qu'une seule parole.

-J-J'en suis certaine. Courage, tu y arriveras.

-Hm.

Je lui fais un sourire en guise de remerciement.

-B-Bon, je dois y retourner. T-Tu devrais te dépêché de m-manger tes r-ramen avant que ce ne soit trop froid.

Elle se leva et avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers les ''Cuisine'' je lui dis :

-Merci de m'avoir écouté Hinata. Tu es une vraie amie.

-I-Il n'y a pas de q-quoi, N-Naruto-kun. Me répond-t-elle le rouge aux joues avant de me laisse en tête à tête avec mes ramen.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de prendre une bouchée, que je vois Sasuke qui revient.

-Alors, tu te régale? Me demande-t-il.

-Pas encore, je t'attendais.

Il prend place devant moi et empoigne ses baguettes avant de saisir quelques nouilles et de les porter à ses lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Mon regard reste figé devant ce fascinant spectacle, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, que mon beau brun rouvre les yeux et les plongent dans les miens.

-Tu ne mange pas? me dit-il d'un air moqueur.

-Si si, c'est juste que c'est très chaud. Ajoutais-je en portant mon attention sur mon bol de ramen.

-Je vois. Alors, fais vite si tu ne veux pas qu'elles soient trop froides.

-Hm.

Je prends quelque nouilles et les englouties.

-Mm! C'est vraiment délicieux!

Je finis d'engloutir mon bol de ramen et le dépose sur la table en soupirant de bien-être.

-Tien. Dit Sasuke en poussant son bol de ramen vers moi.

-Tu n'en veux plus?

-Non, je n'ai plus tellement faim. Mais te connaissant je suis sur que toi oui. Allez, je te l'offre.

-Merci.

Je lui souri et dévore les nouilles en moins de deux. Après avoir finis, je pose mon regard sur Sasuke et je rougis en voyant que lui aussi me fixe.

-Q-Quoi?

-Rien, juste que j'adore te regarder quand tu manges des ramen. Je trouve ça à la fois amusant et mignon.

Je rougis à la dernière partie. Il me trouve mignon quand je mange des ramen.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ça doit être plus amusant que mignon.

-En faite, c'est plutôt le contraire. À chaque fois que tu en manges, tes yeux pétillent de bonheur et ton sourire est plus éclatant. Des fois, je suis jaloux de ce plat qui te rend si heureux.

-Ne le sois pas, parce que je ne pourrais jamais partager ce moment avec une autre personne que toi. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'adore manger des ramens en ta compagnie?

-Parce que je finis toujours par te donner mon bol.

-C'est un avantage, mais si j'adore en manger avec toi, c'est parce que je partage ce moment avec une personne qui me tiens à cœur. Lui dis-je en lui faisant l'un de mes plus radieux sourires.

-Toi aussi tu es une personne qui compte.

Je rougis devant cet aveu.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu allé voir Ino tout à l'heure?

-Je lui ai demandé si elle avait vu Kiba, parce que je lui avais prêté des notes de cours et je voulais savoir s'il les avait encore.

-D'accord.

Je soupire discrètement de soulagement. J'ai eu peur, je croyais vraiment qu'il allait voir Ino pour un conseil en matière d'amour, mais comme d'habitude, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Nous décidons de parler du spectacle de Sakura quand je sens quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et je suis médusé par ce que je vois. Devant moi, se trouve une mascotte de chien bleu qui tient des ballons de toutes les couleurs dans sa patte droite. Tout le monde dans la salle nous observe, ce qui me met un peu mal à l'aise.

-Eh… Est-ce que je peux t'aider?

Le chien prend un des ballons et me le tend. Celui-ci est de ma couleur préféré, orange. Je le regarde un peu surpris devant le geste du toutou, mais en y regardant de plus près je remarque qu'à l'extrémité ce trouve une enveloppe de la même couleur que le ballon.

-C'est pour moi?

La mascotte me fait signe que oui. Je prends le ballon et le remercie avant qu'il ne quitte la classe pour sans doute retourner dans la cours pour offrir d'autre ballon. Je détache l'enveloppe et confit mon ballon à Sasuke. Je l'ouvre et retire le précieux mot avant de le lire.

_**Cher Kitsune,**_

_**J'espère que je ne te dérange pas pendant ton repas, mais je me suis dis que ce serait le moment idéal pour t'envoyer une nouvelle lettre. Si oui, je m'en excuse et pour me faire pardonner, je t'inviterais à manger des ramens pour notre premier rendez-vous. Et si non, eh bien je t'inviterais quand même, car tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est te rendre heureux.**_

_**Je suppose que si tu as ouvert cette lettre, c'est pour connaître l'indice. Soit, le voici.**_

_**Te souviens-tu de la journée au parc d'attraction avec nos amis? Tu voulais absolument avoir un ballon de ta couleur préférée, orange. Malheureusement, tu n'en as pas trouvé un seul. La déception se lisait sur ton visage et je n'aimais pas te voir ainsi. Je me suis arrangé avec les autres et c'est seulement à la fin de la journée que nous t'en avions fait la surprise. Le sourire que tu nous avais offert, lorsqu'on te l'avait remis entre les mains, avait été le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu. C'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis rendu compte de mes vrais sentiments pour toi.**_

_**Comme tu peux le constater, je suis un de tes amis. Mais malheureusement, il est encore trop tôt pour te dire qui je suis. Tu dois être déçus, mais ne désespère pas mon ange, tu connaîtras l'identité de ton aimé bien assez tôt.**_

_**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**_

_**Avec amour, ton admirateur secret.**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de lire, mon admirateur est l'un de mes amis les plus proches.

-Naruto, tu vas bien?

Je pose mon regard sur mon meilleur ami et il a l'air anxieux.

-S-si si, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu ébranlé par ce que je viens de lire.

-Fais voir.

Je lui tends la lettre en échange de mon précieux ballon. Je l'observe attentivement, en essayant de trouver un quelconque indice sur l'identité de mon admirateur, mais rien.

-Eh bien, je comprends mieux ta réaction. Je me demande lequel de nos amis est ton admirateur secret. Me dit-il en me remettant le mot.

_«Moi aussi.»_

-Allez viens, on va à la recherche de Kiba pour qu'il me redonne mes notes de cours.

-D'accord, je te suis.

Nous disons au revoir à Hinata et à Ino avant de partir à la recherche de Kiba. Depuis la lecture de la première lettre, je me pose toujours la même question et à chaque fois, je me rapproche du but.

_«Je finirais par découvrir qui tu es, Admirateur secret.»_

* * *

Et c'est ce qui conclu le chapitre 5. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Est-ce que vous avez une petite idée de qui il s'agit? Malheureusement pour vous, vous le découvrirez plus tard. Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fic. :'( Et oui, toute bonne chose à une fin.

Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Amicalement, Yume U. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mon admirateur secret**_

Résumé : Naruto croyait passer une journée ordinaire avec ses meilleurs amis, quand il découvre une lettre dans son casier. Qui est ce mystérieux admirateur?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de Maître Kishimoto.

Note : Coucou tout le monde, me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 6 de _Mon admirateur secret_. Je suis désolé du léger retard et j'espère que vous me pardonnez. Je remercie les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Sur ce, je ne vais pas trop vous embêter. Bonne lecture! ^^

En **Gras** c'est la lettre et en _italique_ c'est les pensées de Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Tendre amitié et dure tristesse

_Je suis dans une forêt, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle qui est près de notre repère. Je me mets à courir et j'avais effectivement raison, c'est bien ma cachette secrète près de la rivière. Il y a deux silhouettes au loin. Je me rapproche et je remarque que c'est Sasuke et une autre personne, mais cette dernière est floue. Elle tien quelque chose dans les mains. En me rapprochant, je vois que c'est une enveloppe orange. Cette personne est donc mon admirateur secret. Je les vois tendre les bras vers moi et me dire en même temps :_

_-Viens, Naruto!_

_Je recule d'un pas ne sachant pas vers qui aller. Vers mon meilleur ami et amour de toujours ou vers la personne qui hante mon esprit depuis quelques semaines?_

_-Je suis là maintenant. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Rajoute-t-il toujours avec une parfaite synchronisation._

_Je me retourne et quitte le repère les larmes aux yeux tout en attendant les deux personnes crier mon nom._

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Je me tourne vers mon réveil matin et vois qu'il est 6 heures du matin. Je me redresse et passe mes bras autour de mes jambes pour les ramener vers ma poitrine. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve. Un très mauvais rêve en faite.

Voilà deux semaines que j'ai découvert que mon admirateur secret est l'un de mes amis et que mes sentiments sont embrouillés. Mais le pire dans l'histoire n'est pas le fait que ce soit l'un de mes amis l'admirateur. Le pire est que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de cette mystérieuse personne et que petit à petit mes sentiments pour Sasuke ne sont plus comme avant. Tous les jours, à chaque fois que je me trouve en sa présence, mon cœur ne s'emballe plus autant qu'avant. J'ai toujours aimé Sasuke et je sais qu'il est très important pour moi, mais depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre mes sentiments pour lui ont changés. Mon cœur en souffre chaque jour et je ne peux plus le supporter.

Je me replis encore plus sur moi-même et laisse mes larmes et ma tristesse sortir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me lève et commence à me préparer pour aller au lycée. Je dois absolument en parler avec quelqu'un.

Après être sorti de la salle de bain, je prends mon portable et cherche dans mes contacts pour trouve le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Après une minute d'attente, elle décroche enfin le combiné.

-Non mais tu es malade de m'appeler à cette l'heure-ci. Crie-t-elle avec rage.

J'ai prévu le coup et je tien mon téléphone à au moins trente centimètres de mon oreille pour évité d'être sourd le reste de la journée. Je le pose contre mon oreille et dis le plus enjoué possible :

-Bonjour à toi aussi, ma fleur de cerisier. As-tu bien dormis?

-J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger de si bon matin Naruto, parce que sinon tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Me dit-elle encore plus enragé.

Je me mets à rire avant de reprendre vite mon sérieux et de lui dire :

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important. Est-ce que tu peux venir me rejoindre aux grilles du lycée dans une demi-heure? Lui dis-je le plus sérieux possible.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Rajoute-t-elle inquiète.

-Je te le dirais devant le lycée.

-Très bien, mais tu m'en devras une.

-D'accord, à tout de suite.

Je raccroche et finit d'enfiler mon uniforme avant de descendre dans la cuisine. En arrivant dans la pièce, je vois que mon père est déjà debout entrain de faire sa petite routine du matin. C'est-à-dire, boire son café et déguster une tartine aux fraises en lisant son journal.

-Bonjour papa.

Il redresse sa tête dans ma direction et dit d'un ton enjoué :

-Bonjour mon fils, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

-Oui je dois retrouver Sakura pour lui parler d'un truc important.

-D'accord.

Je me dirige vers le grille-pain et me prépare deux tartines de Nutella avant de me servir un verre de jus d'orange. Puis, je m'installe au coté de mon père et prends une bouchée de mes tartines chocolatées avant de porter mon verre mes lèvres et d'en boire une gorgée.

-Si tu retrouves Sakura, c'est pour l'invité à sortir?

Je recrache aussitôt mon jus tellement que je suis surpris par sa question. Je me mets à rougir et lui répond :

-Q-QUOI! Je ne suis pas assez fou pour sortir avec une fille comme Sakura. Et de toute façon, je la considère comme ma sœur. Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous qu'une simple amitié.

-Du calme. C'était juste une question ne le prend pas mal.

Je me prends une autre bouchée de tartines et rajoute :

-En faite, si je vais la voir c'est pour m'aider dans une histoire de cœur.

-Ah bon et qui est l'heureuse élue?

Je baisse ma tête de honte. Je n'ai jamais avoué à mes parents que j'étais gay et j'ai peur de leur dire. Je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine ni les décevoir. Mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide de mon père et de ses conseils.

-Il n'y a pas d'heureuse élue, mais… un.

Mon père ne dit rien et je baisse encore plus la tête. Je sens mes yeux me piquer tellement que j'ai envi de pleurer. Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur le sommet de ma tête et d'ébouriffé mes cheveux. Je relève la tête et vois que mon père me fait un grand sourire.

-Enfin, j'avais hâte que tu me le dises par toi-même.

-C-Comment? Tu…

-Je le savais et ta mère aussi.

-Et ça ne vous dégoute pas de savoir que votre fils est homosexuel?

Mon père me regarde surpris, puis me fait un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es notre enfant et peu importe les choix que tu fais, nous serons toujours fiers de toi.

Je suis ému par la déclaration de mon père. Mes parents acceptent mon homosexualité. Je me jette dans les bras de mon père et lui chuchote :

-Merci!

Il ressert son étreinte et nous reprenons nos places initiales. Je reprends une autre bouchée de ma tartine et une autre gorgée de jus d'orange.

-Alors la personne que tu veux inviter est Sasuke?

Je recrache une autre fois ma gorgée et me tourne vers mon père, le rouge aux joues.

-PAPA!

Il se met à rire et nous finissons notre petit déjeuner avant que je ne me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, mon père sur mes talons.

-Dit, pourquoi tu es debout de si tôt?

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, j'ai décidé de me lever de bonne heure et de faire un peu de ménage pour aider ta mère.

-Je vois, à ce soir alors.

-Fait attention à toi fiston.

Avant de quitter la maison, je me retourne vers mon père et lui dis :

-Je peux te demander un truc?

-Oui bien sur.

-Si Sasuke vient me prendre avant d'aller au lycée, dis-lui que je suis parti avec mon vélo.

-D'accord.

-Bon, à plus tard!

Je ferme la porte d'entrée et enfourche mon vélo avant de me diriger vers le lycée pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie.

J'arrive enfin devant les grilles et ma meilleure amie n'est pas encore arrivée. Je descends de mon vélo et le barre avant de m'appuyer contre les barreaux de la grille. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de profiter de la fraicheur de cette belle matinée, que j'attends quelqu'un m'appeler.

-Naru!

Je tourne ma tête et vois ma fleur de cerisier arriver à la course. Quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, elle se jette dans mes bras pour m'offrir une douce étreinte. Surpris, je lui réponds et au moment de nous séparer je remarque que son visage à l'air inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va Sakura?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. J'étais inquiète après ton coup de fil. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

-Ça peut aller. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Viens avec moi, on va prendre un café et c'est moi qui t'invite.

Elle me prend la main et me guide vers le petit café qui n'est pas trop loin de notre lycée. Il arrive que parfois, après les cours, nous y allions avec nos amis pour faire nos devoirs. C'est assez tranquille et leur café est succulent.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sakura nous choisit une table près de la fenêtre pour que nous ayons une vue sur les grilles du lycée. Un serveur vient nous voir et prend nos commandes avant de repartir vers le bar.

-Raconte-moi tout! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

Je tourne mon regard vers elle et je baisse mes yeux et observe une tâche sur la table.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Après tout, ça sert à ça une meilleure amie, aider les personne qu'elle aime quand ils ont des ennuis.

Je redresse ma tête et respire un bon coup avant de lui dire :

-Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

-Je sais.

-Mais… pas de Sasuke.

-De qui alors?

Je baisse ma tête le rouge aux joues et lui révèle tout.

-De mon admirateur secret.

Puis le silence absolu. Je n'ose pas relever la tête et de voir l'expression de ma meilleure amie.

-Je comprends. Du coup, tu n'es plus amoureux de…

-Je suis toujours amoureux de Sasuke.

-Alors où est le problème?

Le serveur vient nous porter nos breuvages et une fois qu'il est retourné vers le bar, je réponds les larmes aux yeux :

-C'est que mes sentiments pour lui ne sont plus comme avant. Je suis partagé entre deux personnes et je ne sais pas lequel des deux je dois choisir. D'un côté, je veux rester auprès de Sasuke et de l'autre je savoir qui est cette personne qui a réussi à faire chavirer mon cœur avec une simple lettre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je mets mes mains devant mon visage et laisse mes larmes et ma tristesse sortir0. Soudain, je sens la main de ma meilleure amie prendre l'une des miennes. Je la regarde et vois qu'elle est triste de me voir dans cet état.

-Je te comprends.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis à bout de force.

-Ça va aller. Je suis là et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour t'aider.

-Merci Sakura.

Je lui souris et ressers ma prise contre sa main en signe de remerciement pour son soutient. Je ne sais vraiment ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Nous finissons de prendre notre café en parlant de tout et de rien, en essayant d'éviter le sujet Sasuke Vs Admirateur. Après avoir payé nos breuvages, nous quittons enfin le café et je remarque que les élèves commencent déjà à rentrer dans la cour du lycée. Avant de nous séparer, Sakura me fait un dernier calin et me chuchote :

-Sois fort et si quelque chose ne va pas viens me voir. Je serais là pour t'aider.

-Merci encore de m'avoir écouté, ma fleur de cerisier.

-Mais de rien, mon blondinet. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans la cour pour rejoindre Ino.

Au moment où j'allais rentrer, une voix m'appelle.

-Naruto!

Je me tourne pour voir qui c'est, quand je me fige en voyant Sasuke courir vers moi. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, il reprend sa respiration avant de me dire :

-Où étais-tu ce matin? Je me suis inquiété en voyant que tu ne m'attendais pas devant chez toi comme à ton habitude. Une chance que ton père m'a dit que tu étais déjà parti.

-Je suis venu voir Sakura, elle avait besoin de moi pour un truc. Lui dis-je le rouge aux joues. Je ne voulais pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Quel genre de truc? Me dit-il un peu suspicieux

-Je…

RING

_«Sauvé par la cloche.»_

-Excuse-moi Sasuke, mais on doit se dépêcher si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.

-Naru, attends!

Je me retourne et cour vers le lycée pour lui échapper. Je n'aime pas lui caché des choses, mais là je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant de ce qui m'arrive. Je ne veux pas le perdre pour de bon. Quand j'arrive en classe, je m'installe à ma place habituelle et me tourne vers la fenêtre. Du coin de l'œil je vois Sasuke se diriger vers moi et de s'assoir à sa place qui est juste derrière moi. Je sens son regard me scruter, à la recherche des réponses à ses interrogations. Le prof fait son entrée et le cours commence.

La journée est terminée et je suis soulagé. De un, c'est le weekend qui commence et de deux, parce que j'ai réussi à éviter Sasuke toute la journée. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose encore des questions sur ce qui s'est passé ce matin. J'ai passé ma journée avec Gaara et je dois dire que ça m'a fait du bien.

Lui et moi on ne s'entendait pas très bien quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps a passé, on est devenus des amis. Mais le moment où on s'est beaucoup rapproché, c'est quand qu'on a appris que son frère avait eu un accident en Science, alors qu'il travaillait avec des produits chimiques. Il avait failli mourir et pendant ce dur moment, j'ai été là pour le soutenir. On était tous là, mais moi bien plus. J'étais resté avec lui dans la salle d'attente pendant que les médecins s'occupaient de son frère et je l'ai soutenu. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je faisais ça pour lui. Je lui ai répondu :

-Parce que ça sert à ça des amis.

Il m'a remercié et m'a serré dans ses bras. Plus tard, nous avons appris que son frère allait s'en sortir. Nous étions contents et nous sommes allés le voir.

Depuis, nous nous soutenons mutuellement. Je lui ai tout raconté à propos de Sasuke et de mon admirateur secret et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas le dire à mon meilleur ami pour ne pas le perdre définitivement. Il m'a soutenu toute la journée et je l'en remercie encore. Il m'avait demandé ce midi s'il pouvait passer chez moi pour l'aider avec un devoir de littérature.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers mon vélo, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler et je me fige en reconnaissant la voix de la personne.

-Naru, où étais-tu? Je t'ai cherché durant toute la journée.

J'allais répondre, mais Gaara me devance et dit d'un ton neutre.

-Il était avec moi, je l'aidais avec son devoir de math.

-Ah… Dit-il tristement.

Il se tourne vers moi et je vois bien qu'il est triste. Je lui demande :

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir prendre un café avec moi?

-Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke, mais j'ai prévu d'aider Gaara avec son devoir de littérature. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Je vois que son regard s'assombrir et il rajoute :

-Ce n'est pas grave, on se reprendra une prochaine fois. Je dois y aller, mon frère m'attend à la maison.

-D'accord, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

-Hm.

Je le regarde quitter la cour avec une boule dans l'estomac. Je ne lui ai jamais menti avant, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre mon secret et de le perdre pour de bon. Je sens la main de Gaara se poser sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demande-t-il inquiet.

-J'ai l'estomac tout à l'envers, mais ça peut aller.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'entraine dans une étreinte maladroite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

-Merci d'être là.

Je quitte ses bras et nous nous mettons en route pour chez moi. Durant tout le trajet, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, histoire d'oublier ce qui c'est passé avec Sasuke. Nous arrivons enfin chez moi et je suis content. Nous montons dans ma chambre et je m'écroule sur mon lit alors que Gaara prend place à mon bureau.

-Quelle journée de fou. Je suis épuisé.

Je me redresse et je pose mon regard azur sur celui émeraude de mon ami. Je lui fais un sourire, puis lui demande.

-Alors, on le commence ce devoir de littérature?

-Oui.

Nous sortons nos cahiers et commençons nos devoirs. Finalement, Gaara avait de la difficulté avec seulement une question. Il m'a également aidé à finir mon devoir de math. Il ne restait que quelques questions. Du coup, nous avons fini plutôt que prévu et j'en suis content. Je me redresse et m'étire un peu avant de me tourner vers mon ami et lui demande :

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-Et bien, je voulais te demander un service.

-À quel suj…

Soudain, mon ventre ce met à grogner, demandant à ce que je m'occupe de lui. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête un peu gêné et je me mets à rire nerveusement avant de me relever et de dire :

-Je crois que mon estomac réclame mon attention. Je reviens, je descends nous chercher du thé et quelques petits gâteaux que mon père nous a préparés hier.

-D'accord.

Je quitte la pièce pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour me rendre dans la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, je vois mon frère en train de faire le repas de ce soir.

-Tien, bonjour petit frère. Tu viens faire les provisions pour toi et Sasuke?

-En faite, c'est Gaara aujourd'hui et oui je suis venu nous chercher de quoi manger.

-Ok, mais ne mange pas trop de pâtisseries, sinon tu n'auras pas de place pour le diner.

Je passe près de mon frère et attrape la bouilloire avant de la remplir et de faire chauffer l'eau. Pendant que l'eau bout, je me dirige vers le placard et sort les tasses et le thé avant de sortir une assiette et d'y déposer quelques pâtisseries. L'eau enfin prête, je prends la bouilloire et verse l'eau chaude dans la théière et rajoute les feuilles de thé.

-J'ai parlé avec papa ce matin et il m'a dit que tu lui avais avoué ton homosexualité.

Je me fige à ses mots. Mon frère sait que je suis gay et il m'encourageait à le dire aux parents. Il sait aussi que je suis amoureux de Sasuke. Il l'a remarqué alors que je regardais amoureusement mon meilleur ami pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

-Et laisse-moi te dire que je suis fier de toi. Tu as réussi à le dire à papa et j'en suis fier.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert tendrement. Je lui rends son étreinte avant de lui chuchoter :

-Merci beaucoup, Yahi.

Je quitte ses bras avant de retourner dans ma chambre, les bras chargés par le plateau. En montant les marches, je repense à ma journée d'aujourd'hui. L'aveu que j'ai fait à mon père, la discussion que j'ai eue avec Sakura au sujet de mes sentiments et le fait que j'ai évité Sasuke. Cette dernière partie me fit mal au cœur. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais de lui avoir fait une telle chose.

En essayant de faire disparaitre ce sentiment désagréable, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et dis en me dirigeant vers mon bureau pour y déposé le plateau:

-Et voilà. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait att…

En me retournant, je tombe sur une vision des plus troublantes. Gaara était assit sur mon lit, alors qu'il sortait un enveloppe de son cartable, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une enveloppe orange.

_«Ne me dites pas que c'est lui mon admirateur secret.»_

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews. Le prochain chapitre risque de prendre un peu de temps avant d'être publier. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Je suis vraiment occupé ces dernier temps par la correction de la fic d'un de mes amies et de tout le reste. Mais je promets de le publier le plus vite possible.

Gros bisou et à la prochaine.

Yume U. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mon admirateur secret**_

Résumé : Naruto croyait passer une journée ordinaire avec ses meilleurs amis, quand il découvre une lettre dans son casier. Qui est ce mystérieux admirateur?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de Maître Kishimoto.

Note : Bonjour/Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs, me revoici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de _Mon admirateur secret_. Je suis vraiment désolé de cette longue attente, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera tellement plaisir que vous me pardonnerez. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bon NaruSasu Day! ^^

En **Gras** c'est la lettre et en _italique_ c'est les pensées de Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les deux dernières lettres

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Alors Gaara serait mon admirateur secret? Tout en le fixant d'un air troublé, je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise en posant ma main contre ma bouche. Non, j'espère que c'est un malentendu. Je l'aime bien Gaara, mais seulement en tant qu'ami et même comme un frère. Je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur et de le perdre en le repoussant.

-Naruto, ca va? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

_«Presque.»_

Je respire un bon coup tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Écoute Gaara, je t'aime bien tu sais. Tu es un très bon ami, mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous. J'espère que tu comprends? Je ne veux pas briser notre amitié qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Et je…

-Oh, du calme Naru. De quoi tu parles?

-Et bien du fait que c'est toi mon admirateur secret.

Il me regarde surpris et rajoute :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis une telle idée dans la tête?

-La lettre que tu tiens dans tes mains est bien la même que celle de mon admirateur. Donc j'en conclu que c'est toi mon admirateur secret.

Il me regarde encore plus surpris avant de se mettre à ricaner. Outré, je croise mes bras et boude devant sa réaction.

-Excuse-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi ton admirateur secret. Non en faite, je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Rajoute-t-il le rouge aux joues. C'est la première fois que je vois mon ami rougir, lui qui est toujours si sur de lui.

-Quoi! C'est qui? Est-ce que je la connais? Dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

-Du calme ou sinon je ne te le dis pas.

Je me rassis un peu honteux par ma réaction et laisse mon ami finir de parler. Gaara baisse la tête, les joues encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure et prends une grande respiration en relevant sa tête avant de me dire :

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour écrire une lettre d'amour à Sakura.

J'écarquille les yeux devant son aveu. Je le vois baisser la tête de honte. Il doit penser que je suis en désaccord et que je ne l'aiderais pas à conquérir le cœur de sa belle. Au contraire, je veux l'aider. Je me redresse et m'assis au côté de mon ami en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Ne fait pas cette tête, je vais te donner un coup de main.

Il redresse la tête surpris et me remercie. On s'installe confortablement sur mon lit et je l'écoute attentivement me raconter ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

-Je vois. Je ne crois pas que tu devrais lui dire tes sentiments par lettre. Elle serait plus touchée si tu les lui disais de vive voix.

-Mais, comment? J'ai trop peur de m'en approcher. Tu sais comment elle est.

-Oh oui, je le sais que trop bien. Dis-je en me frottant le dessus de ma tête en me rappelant les nombreux coups qui y ont été asséné.

Je pose ma tête contre mes mains en me mettant à la recherche d'une idée pour la déclaration de Gaara. Et puis soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je me retourne vers Gaara et lui dit d'un ton enjoué :

-Je viens de trouver comment tu vas te déclarer à Sakura.

- C'est quoi ton plan?

-tout d'abord, on va…

Quelques minutes après lui avoir expliqué le plan, mon frère est venu nous dire que le repas était prêt. Après ce délicieux diner, nous sommes retournés dans ma chambre pour mettre la dernière touche à notre plan. Il est présentement 22h et je raccompagne Gaara jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il se tourne vers moi le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te remercie Naru de m'avoir aidé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sans toi.

-C'est la moindre des choses, après ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Je baisse la tête au souvenir de cette journée, mais la redresse aussitôt pour ne pas l'inquiéter. On se rejoint devant les grilles du lycée demain matin.

-D'accord. Gaara allait quitter, mais se retourne à la dernière minute et rajoute. Ne t'en fait pas pour Sasuke, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en voudra pas pour ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Il tient vraiment à votre amitié, j'en suis certain.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

Il me sert dans ses bras une dernière fois pour me donner du courage et monte dans la voiture de son frère qui me fait un signe de la main. Je le lui retourne et ferme la porte avant de monter dans ma chambre et de me laisser tomber sur mon lit. Soudain, j'entends mon portable vibrer sur ma table de chevet. Je le prends et vois que j'ai quatre messages non lus. Je les ouvre et vois qu'ils viennent tous de Sasuke.

17:16

_Hey Dobe, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles quand tu auras du temps. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui._

18:34

_À ce que je vois, tu as l'air très occupé ou tu n'as juste pas ton portable avec toi. Alors si tu vois ce message, appelle-moi!_

19 :39

_Naru s'il-te-plais, il faut que je te parle. Je me suis inquiété toute la journée en ne te voyant pas avec nous au déjeuner et encore plus maintenant puisse que tu ne me réponds pas. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal? Si oui, je te demande pardon. Si non, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Je cherche juste à comprendre et à t'aider si tu as des ennuis. Tu sais, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de quoi d'affreux. Alors, je t'en supplie, appelle-moi!_

22 :20

_Moi je vais me coucher, mais s'il y a quelque chose tu sais où me rejoindre. On se voit demain matin, en espérant te retrouver devant chez toi comme d'habitude. Bonne nuit Naru._

Une larme roule le long de ma joue suivie d'une autre et de plusieurs autres. Je suis immonde. Comment puis-je faire autant de mal à la personne que j'aime. Je me laisse tomber une nouvelle fois sur mon lit et laisse sortir toute ma tristesse. Vivement que cette histoire d'admirateur secret ce finisse au plus vite et que ma vie retrouve son cours normal où je ne ferais pas souffrir la personne que j'aime. Petit à petit, je me laisse sombrer dans les bras de Morphée en espérant que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je me réveille en sursaut et le front recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. J'ai encore fait le même rêve que la nuit dernière, mais cette fois-ci Sasuke ne disait rien, comme si je n'existais pas. Ça me brise le cœur juste dit repensé. Je me redresse et vois que je porte encore mon uniforme. J'étais tellement triste et fatigue la veille que je n'ai pas pris la peine de me changer avant d'aller me coucher. Je me tourne vers mon réveil matin et il est déjà 7 h. Je quitte mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche et m'aider à bien commencer cette journée qui s'annonce mouvementée.

En effet, Gaara et moi mettons notre plan en exécution pour l'aider à conquérir le cœur de ma fleur de cerisier. Je croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Une fois savonné, rincé et séché, je retourne dans ma chambre, enfile mon uniforme de rechange et dépose l'autre dans le panier à linge de la salle de bain avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Une fois fait, je remonte dans ma chambre prendre mon cartable, mais au moment où j'allais quitter la pièce, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je me fige en repensant aux tristes messages de Sasuke. Je regarde le nom qui s'affiche et je manque de m'étouffer en voyant que c'est celui de mon meilleur ami. Nerveux, je décroche et dit :

-Allo.

-Enfin, moi qui essayais de te rejoindre toute la soirée d'hier. Tu vas bien? As-tu eu mes messages?

-O-Oui, mais j'étais occupé avec Gaara toute la soirée. Il avait vraiment besoin de mon aide pour son devoir.

-Oh d'accord. Alors, on se retrouve devant chez toi?

-Non, je suis de corvée de nettoyage ce matin.

-Je peux t'aider.

-Non, j'ai déjà Gaara qui m'a proposé son aide hier soir.

-Oh je vois.

Mon cœur se serre en entendant la déception de mon amour.

-Je dois te laisser, il m'attend devant le lycée.

-Ouais, on se voit en cours.

-Ouais. À plus.

Je raccroche avec le cœur rempli de remords. Je prends mon sac et quitte la maison avant de prendre mon vélo et de me diriger vers le lycée. Au loin, je vois Gaara qui m'attend le dos contre le mur près de l'entrée. Nous rentrons dans le lycée et nous nous dirigeons vers notre classe pour commencer notre travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves commencent à remplir la classe. Quand Sakura fait son entrée, Gaara se tourne vers moi et me dit :

-La voilà. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je suis si nerveux.

-Pour le moment, respire un bon coup et calme-toi. Reste toi-même et tout ira bien.

Il acquiesce et prend une grande respiration.

-D'accord, je suis prêt.

Le sourire aux lèvres, nous nous dirigeons vers Sakura qui est en pleine discussion avec les autres membres de notre groupe. Une fois près d'elles, Sakura remarque notre présence et nous dit :

-Salut les garçons.

-Salut, j'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas.

-Non au contraire vous tombez bien. Nous cherchons une idée d'activité pour ce weekend. En auriez-vous une?

-Justement, Gaara voulait vous demander quelque chose.

-Génial et c'est quoi? Dit ma fleur de cerisier en lui faisant un doux sourire.

Je lui donne un léger coup dans le dos pour lui donner un peu de courage. Gaara prend une grande respiration et dit :

-Voilà, je voulais faire une sortie au cinéma avec Naru ce weekend et je me suis dis que peut-être vous voudriez vous joindre à nous.

Ils se regardent un bref instant avant de se retourner vers Gaara et de leur donner leur réponse chacun leur tour.

- C'est une excellente idée! Dit Sakura avec enthousiasme. En plus, il y a un film que je voulais aller voir.

-Moi et Hinata nous sommes partants. Dit Kiba en serrant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

-O-Oui.

-Quel dommage!

Nous nous retournons vers Ino qui a l'air d'être déçue.

-Qu'y a-t'il Ino? Lui dis-je.

-Je viens de me souvenir que je ne suis pas libre ce weekend. Mes parents ont reçu une grosse commande de fleur pour un mariage et je leur aie promis de les aidés. Dit-elle tristement.

-C'est dommage! Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te donner un coup de main? Rajoute ma fleur de cerisier.

Je me tourne vers Gaara et je vois qu'il y a un peu de tristesse dans son regard.

-Non ça va. Sai m'a déjà proposé son aide.

-D'accord.

Gaara et moi on soupire discrètement de soulagement. On a eu chaud. Un peu plus et notre plan tombait à l'eau.

-Moi aussi je viens, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. Dit Lee avec son enthousiasme légendaire.

-Moi aussi je viens.

Je me fige en entendant la voix de mon meilleur ami. Je me tourne vers lui et vois qu'il a l'air déterminé et triste aussi.

-Super. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un faux sourire.

J'évite son regard et vais m'installer à ma place. Mon cœur me fait mal, mais c'est tout ce que je mérite pour ce que je lui ai fait.

Le reste de la journée fut très longue et très éprouvante. Sasuke a tenté à plusieurs reprises de me parler, mais je trouvais toujours une excuse pour ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui. Vivement demain pour que je passe cette journée en compagnie de mes amis.

Le lendemain est enfin arrivé. Il est présentement 9 :30 et je suis devant ma penderie à la recherche de quoi me mettre. J'opte finalement pour un jeans moulant noir avec mon fidèle t-shirt orange et d'une veste noire. Je passe un coup de fil à Gaara et descends enfiler mes converses noires avant de quitter en direction de la station de métro. Une fois arrivé, je vois que presque tout le monde est là. Il y a Sakura, Hinata, Kiba et Gaara. Il ne manque plus que Sasuke.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il arrive enfin et plus beau que jamais. Il porte un jeans bleu foncé avec un t-shirt blanc avec un col en V, une veste noire et des converses blanches. Il se rapproche de nous et nous salut d'un signe de la main. Il me fixe quelques instants avant que je ne détourne le regard.

-Puisque tout le monde est là, on peut y aller. Dit Sakura le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non il manque encore Lee. Rajoute Kiba.

-Neiji m'a envoyé un message ce matin en me disant que Lee ne viendra pas avec nous, parce qu'il a encore trop forcé sur l'entrainement avec Gai-sensei hier. Réponds Hinata en faisant un petit sourire.

-Bon alors allons-y. m'exclamais-je en rentrant dans la station de métro.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à destination. Une fois sortis, nous nous dirigeons vers mon restaurant préféré qui se trouve à quelques mètres de la station. Ichiraku Ramen. Une fois arrivé, je salue le gérant et nous prends une table un peu à l'écart. Je m'installe entre Gaara et Hinata.

Pendant le repas, j'aide mon ami à choisir des sujets de conversation qui pourrait intéresser Sakura. Par moment je sens un regard insistant se poser sur moi, mais chaque fois que je me retourne tout le monde est occupé à soit parler avec leur voisin ou soit prendre une bouchée leur repas. Le déjeuner fini, nous sortons du restaurant en remerciant le gérant au passage et prenons le chemin en direction du cinéma.

Une fois devant, nous regardons les différents films qui sont proposés et finissons par choisir un film d'action. Après avoir payé les billets, certains d'entre nous allons au comptoir des friandises pour choisir de quoi grignoter avant d'aller retrouver les autres dans la salle. Pour ma part, je prends toujours un sac de bonbon grenouille avec une bouteille d'eau. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, je pars à la recherche de mes amis, qui se sont installés dans une des rangées du fond pour ne pas être dérangés par les gens qui discutent derrière. Je m'installe à côté de Gaara, qui lui est assis à côté de Sakura, qui elle est à côté de Hinata et de Kiba. À ma gauche, il y a un banc de libre puis Shikamaru et Temari. Soudain, je remarque que Sasuke n'est pas encore là. Alors que je me mets à le chercher du regard, je sens quelqu'un prêt de moi. J'allais lui dire que la place était réservée, mais me retient en voyant que c'est nul autre que mon meilleur ami. Il me fait un petit sourire avant de me demander :

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici?

Je lui fais signe que oui et il s'installe.

Pendant le film, j'observe du coin de l'œil pour voir comment se déroule l'opération «GaaSaku» et tout se passe à merveille. Ils rient durant les moments drôles et lors des moments tristes, Sakura pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Gaara, qui se tourne vers moi le sourire aux lèvres avant de poser sa tête contre celle de ma fleur. Puis, je sens quelque chose se poser contre ma main. Je me retourne et vois que c'est celle de Sasuke. Quand je relève mon regard vers mon meilleur ami, il a la tête tournée vers le film et il a l'air très concentré. Je tente de retirer ma main, mais il la reprend et la serre plus fortement. Je finis par capituler et resserre ma prise sur la sienne tout en savourant se moment qui ne se reproduira sûrement plus jamais.

Une fois le film terminé, nous quittons tous la salle avant de sortir du cinéma. Une fois à l'extérieur, Gaara vient me voir.

-Tout va bien Gaara?

-Oui, je voulais tout simplement te remercier de ton aide aujourd'hui.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Aussi te dire que je ne pourrais pas rentrer avec toi. J'ai proposé à Sakura de venir prendre un café avant de la raccompagné. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non. Je suis content que tout se passe bien. Rentrez bien. On se revoit en cours demain.

Je lui fais signe que oui et je salut ma fleur de cerisier avant qu'elle ne quitte le cinéma. J'allais faire de même, quand je sentis une main me retenir le bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'est.

-Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner chez toi?

Je suis surpris par sa demande. Sans me retourner, je lui réponds :

-Si tu veux. De toute façon, nous allons dans la même direction.

Je me retire de sa poigne et commence à avancer en direction de la gare suivie de près par mon meilleur ami. Une fois assis dans le train, je ne prononce pas un seul mot, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.

-Est-ce que ça va Naruto? Je te sens un peu tendu ces derniers temps.

-Si si ça va, je suis juste légèrement fatigué, mais ça va. Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne te jugerais pas.

-Oui je le sais, mais je n'ai rien.

Je baisse ma tête pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon regard troublé. Soudain, je le sens attraper mes épaules et me retourner vers lui. Dans ses yeux je peux voir de l'inquiétude, mais aussi de la tristesse.

_«Pourquoi es-tu si triste ces temps-ci, mon amour? Est-ce à cause de moi?»_

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la voix de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? D'habitude quand quelque chose ne va pas, je suis le premier à être au courant, mais là rien. De plus, tu m'évites depuis un certain temps. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'ai déplu ou…

-Non au contraire, tout ce que tu fais est parfait. C'est moi qui…

-Toi quoi?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Lui dis-je en baissant la tête pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien? Tu ne me fais plus confiance? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour avoir ta confiance?

-Non ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est quoi? Et pourquoi Gaara est au courant et pas moi? Ça me tue de savoir que tu es plus proche de lui et que moi tu m'évites comme la peste.

Il se détourne de moi en baissant la tête.

-Ça fait mal. Tu me fais mal Naru.

Mon cœur me fait mal devant ses paroles. Je lui fais mal. Je fais du mal à l'une des dernières personnes à qui j'ai envie de faire souffrir. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement mon cœur souffre. Je redresse la tête et me tourne vers mon meilleur ami en lui prenant la main.

_«Je dois lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.»_

Il se tourne vers moi un peu inquiet et je lui dis :

-Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas, je prends une grande respiration avant de poursuivre. Depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre de mon admirateur secret, je ne sais plus quoi pensé… de mes sentiments envers toi.

-Que veux-tu dire?

_«Allez Naruto, tu y es presque!»_

Je prends de nouveau une grande respiration avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de tout lui révéler.

-Je suis amoureux de toi Sasuke et ce depuis très longtemps. Je t'aime depuis que nous nous sommes disputés il y deux ans. Ce jour là, je me suis rendu compte que tu représentais beaucoup pour moi et que si je te perdais pour de bon, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Mais depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre, je ne sais pas si je t'aime autant qu'avant.

Après lui avoir tout dit, je vois qu'il est surpris par ma déclaration. Soudain, il lâche ma main et se détourne de moi en baissant la tête. En voyant ça, mon cœur se brise en millier de morceaux. J'ai été idiot d'espérer qu'il pourrait ressentir la même chose que moi. Je baisse également la tête et sens une larme rouler contre ma joue.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la voix du conducteur qui nous annonce le prochain arrêt qui n'est autre que la notre. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je me redresse et, juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, j'ai dit :

-Je suis content de te l'avoir dit. Ça me tuait de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi et je me fiche de savoir si mes sentiments sont partagés ou non.

-Naru je…

-Non tu n'as pas à chercher une excuse pour te justifier.

Je me tourne vers lui et rajoute les larmes aux yeux :

-J'ai parfaitement compris.

Je me retourne et quitte le wagon au moment où les portes se sont ouvertes pour me diriger vers chez moi les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois arrivé, je me dirige directement vers ma chambre et ferme la porte avant d'aller m'installer à mon endroit préféré quand ça va mal. Le rebord de la fenêtre. Tout en m'installant confortablement, je remarque le cadre sur mon bureau. C'est une photo de Sasuke et moi il y a deux ans. Je me mets soudainement à pleurer en repensant à cette époque où tout semblait plus facile.

_«Tout aurait été plus simple si je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de lui.»_

Je me recroqueville et laisse mes larmes, ma tristesse et mon désespoir sortir.

Quelque minute plus tard, j'entends des bruits dans le couloir et quelqu'un cogné à ma porte.

-Chéri, c'est moi. Je peux entrer?

-Oui, Maman.

La porte s'ouvre et ma mère entre en me faisant un sourire.

-Bonjour mon cœur, comment c'est passé ton après-midi?

-Pas trop mal. Lui dis-je tristement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler? Rajoute-t-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre l'air inquiète.

Elle s'assoit juste devant moi et me prend la main pour me donner du courage.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ta mère et jamais je ne te jugerais sur quoi que ce soit.

Je redresse ma tête et plonge mon regard azur dans celui bleu-violet de ma mère.

-Si c'est au sujet de ton homosexualité, ton père a dit et tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Que tu sois hétéro, bi ou gay pour moi tu reste mon garçon chéri.

-Merci maman, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je suis tourmenté.

-Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je prends une grande respiration avant de me redresser et de lui poser une question.

-Dis maman, ça t'es déjà arrivé de tomber amoureuse de deux garçons en même temps?

Surprise par ma question, elle se met à rire et me sourit gentiment en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Pour tout te dire, non. La seule personne que j'ai toujours aimée est mariée avec moi aujourd'hui et est né de cet amour deux merveilleux enfants que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde.

Je lui fais un petit sourire devant cette déclaration.

-Mais je vais te dire une chose. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, laisse ton cœur te guider. C'est ton meilleur allié et il a toujours raison.

-Je crois que tu as raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Rajoute-t-elle d'un air faussement outré.

On se met à rire puis, soudain, ma mère reprend son sérieux et commence à fouiller dans la poche de son tablier.

-J'y pense. Peu de temps après ton départ ce matin, quelqu'un est venu déposer ça. Il m'a dit de te la remettre et que c'était très important.

Je pose mon regard sur les mains de ma mère et je vois qu'elle tien une enveloppe orange. Je m'empresse de la prendre, de l'ouvrir et de lire le contenu.

_**Mon tendre amour,**_

_**Je n'en peux plus. Toute cette histoire me tue de l'intérieure et je ne peux plus le supporter. Depuis que je t'ai envoyé la dernière lettre, je sens que tu ne vas pas bien et mon cœur se meurt de chagrin à l'idée de te faire souffrir. J'ai vraiment envie de te dévoiler qui je suis.**_

_**C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de tout de révéler, mais pas par écrit. Je veux te le dire de vive voix et voir comment tu réagiras en sachant qui se cache derrière ses lettres contenant tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.**_

_**Si tu tiens à savoir qui je suis, viens me rejoindre à notre petit coin de paradis. Te connaissant, tu vas trouver tout de suite de quoi je parle.**_

_**J'ai hâte de te voir. Je t'aime.**_

_**Ton tendre admirateur.**_

Après la lecture de ma lettre, je me redresse à toute vitesse et quitte ma chambre pour me diriger vers l'endroit que mon admirateur secret m'a indiqué. Mon repère.

* * *

Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai pris, mais je vous ai conquête un plus long chapitre pour me faire pardonner. En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, se sera le dernier. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte faire une suite.

En espérant que vous me pardonnez et que le chapitre vous a plus.

Amicalement, Yume U. ^^


End file.
